Subject: Venus
by moonlightkiss1515
Summary: Kagome had lost everything including herself. When she is taken in with SHIELD...well the Avengers never saw her coming...
1. Prologue: The Subject

Prologue: The Subject

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Subject: Higurashi, Kagome

Age: 20

Abilities: Strong fighting skills, blends in well with her surrounding, very strong

Weapons: Sword, Bow, other

History:

Live in Tokyo, Japan all her life till she was 15 were she was in constant out of school of health relations problems (though never found files in which specify those problems). Family consists of father (disease) mother, grandfather, brother (all deceased in automobile accident). Subject currently attending medical school but have found she has outside activity. The attacks to some trafficking, drug or yakusa consist of single handle of a young woman in her early 20's with the same profile of the subject. Subject is highly dangerous. Pending for further notice.

….

Kagome lost everything. She lost her love when he chooses to live with his ex lover. She lost her friends when the well seals her back into the future. She lost her family to a car accident. She lost her innocence to a psycho murder. She lost her life but gain new abilities. She lost her son, little sister, and sensei when she came back from the past. She lost her everything. Such a person is dangerous for it has nothing to lose when you got nothing to live for except to fight.

Kagome had heard rumors of a trafficking of persons from one of her sources. She discovered the location in which they brought the girls or boys. To the society it was a place for eating, but to the others it was the place to sell or buy humans. Kagome went in during the night.

She had gone there to eat and found that in the back of the kitchens you found a door which to her reason led her into the place where they held their victims. She saw that the place was heavy guarded with latest cameras on the market, too much surveillance for a simple restaurant that sells ramen. As she crawled over the rooftop, she was careful not to make any sound. She moved like her sensei taught her.

Her first job was to get the blind then find a distraction in which she could go in. She cut the power line coming in from outside making it seemed like an exploding transformer. Kagome silently moved down the halls, before setting off a small explosion on the opposite side of the compound. She quickly disposed of the guards near the 'red' door, as she had dubbed it during her investigation. She went inside and using one of the guards keys open the door that led to the underground of the complex.

She quickly found that they had 9 girls of various ages from 6 to 15 and 5 boys also in the same age. Kagome stomach churned of the thought of how this people treated other people especially innocent children. She went ahead, opened all of the cells, and quietly telling them to come with her. They were scared but Kagome persuaded them saying she would help them. The older ones were wary of her but the younger trusted her because it meant they were going to be free.

Kagome led them outside and found that more guards were already coming their way. Kagome turn toward the oldest of them. A young girl broken but still had spirit. "Do you want to leave this place," she asked her. She nodded her answer. "Good take this paper and money and go there. It is a safe house and do not come out or answer to no one until I come to you. Stay in away from the main streets and out of the light. There is someone waiting in a van which will drop you off a block from the location. Do not stop or look back. Understood." Kagome waited until she understood and then stay there watching until they all left.

She heard the running and yelling of guards coming in her direction. Taking a deep breath Kagome smiled. Like an experience dancer of ballet Kagome moved with a fluidity of deadly grace. Every move she made was precise and without sound. Killing them was not hardship to her. She knew they deserved it but it sadden her that humanity could drop so low. After she killing her last victim she destroyed all evidence that she had been there. Called the local police and left without a trace.

Kagome had lost herself 500 years ago. Venus was born.

…

Subject: Still in study, need more information for further notice.

Action: Subject is to be acquired.

* * *

AN: _I got this great idea for this story! It hit me like suddenly while I was eating...anyway hope you all like it...though I will continue with my other story of Kagome..._


	2. Recruit

Chapter Two: Recruit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Agent Phil Coulson had a good feeling about this mission. He read the information about this Higurashi, Kagome and found that she could be a good possibility for what Nick Fury had in mind. For what he found in the assessment of the girl she was smart, strong, good fighter but most of all she fights for the injustice.

Coulson knows that in today's society the world hero is lost but not to him. He knows that people always need a hero to looks out for them, to look up to, a role model. Kagome fought crime with a conviction he rarely found in today's people. He just hopes she is willing to do it for the world instead.

He stood in front of her home and found the place a soothing place of peace. He knocks on the door. He knew she was here because according to the information gather she was at home in the afternoons before she went out in the night. He heard the footsteps right before the door opened.

Out of the door a young beautiful but cautious girl stood. If he did not know any better he would think her normal. Beautiful but very normal. "Yes, can I help you? If you are here for a tour of the shrine the sign in the front says it's only open on Saturdays."

Phil cleared his voice. "Kagome Higurashi, my name is Agent Phil Coulson from SHEILD and I would like to talk to you about your extra-activities at night." She became quickly weary of him but the name SHEILD sounded familiar. She had heard of this ghost organization that took care of certain situations deemed not normal to society.

"Please, come in", she offered. Kagome moved out of the way as the agent went inside. After closing the door she motions him to sit down in her living room. Before settling down she asked him if he needed something to drink. Her mother had thought her manners above anything else but he answered no.

He cleared his throat again and began to speak. "I wonder if you ever heard of SHEILD before Miss Higurashi."

"Kagome", she emphasizes. "Call me Kagome Agent Coulson. To your question, yes I have heard rumors of this organization, American I believe."

He looked surprise by her words but was much obliged. "Kagome, then, do you know what we do?"

Kagome was thoughtful then answered, "I believe you stand for supreme headquarters, international espionage, law-enforcement division if I am not correct".

"Yes, you are", he answered. "We take care of that which most governments cannot do with accuracy and efficiency."

"Yes, spying I believe is one of those things," she mused. Reminding him that they did that on her.

He smiled. "Well, we would not be good in our jobs if we did not do surveillance to possible threats."

Kagome sat back in the couch and looked him over. "Am I a threat, agent? Is this the reason you are here?"

"No", he answered truthfully. "I wish to make an offered to you Miss- I mean Kagome. We have been watching you for a while now and found your goals and efficiency to be something it could be useful to us."

"And if I refused", she dared to say.

"We preferred, as you put it, to have in our side by your choice, Kagome."

Kagome sat there quietly contemplating his offer. She understood their view of point she was a great asset to them but a danger if she acted otherwise. Kagome looked over the agent and found she liked him. She usually could tell a lot, with the help of her abilities of course, about a person. She knew he was a good man, hopeful, a rare breed.

She grinned when he began to become antsy with her scrutiny. "When do I start?"

Coulson heart warmed. Kagome was a rare breed of woman. Even through her loss she still is willing to help even it meant be part of organization to do so.

"Today".

* * *

_AN: Here is chapter one for this story and hope you like it. Please don't forget to review I want to here from my readers. See ya!_


	3. The Myth

Subject Venus: The Myth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

There was a certain rumor going inside the SHIELD agency. A certain rumor of a beautiful but deadly agent no one had seen. They say that she is quick, silent less, efficient killer. To some in the agency she was just a rumor made from the upper ranks to cause fear in the newbie agents. The upper ranks think in just a story created of the paranoid from the lower ranks. None suspected that the rumor was true or that the subject was none other than Coulson's very own assistant.

Kagome watched silently as she heard the whispers of her circling among the agents. She thought it was very interesting fact that for a bunch of people who carry secrets to a new level they had a hard time finding the truth within themselves. She was glad for this. One of the things she had ask form Coulson when she had accepted is that her identity is to remain a secret even within the agency. He accepted this and made her his person assistant. To the agency she was just secretary/assistant for Coulson but in reality she was something else.

Recently she found that Coulson and Fury were working on a certain project but wonder if they actually understood the implication of such object. She cared not what the agency did but she thought they were making decisions that in the end could be disastrous. Kagome kept her opinions to herself. One, she is paid to follow orders not gives opinions. Moreover, she knew the agency was still weary of her to some point.

When she had entered the agency and she gave them access to (some extent) of her abilities, well they were shocked. The agency found though she looked normal, acted normal but, she was not normal at all. Kagome moved faster than normal humans, predicted the actions before the moved, and the fact that she healed faster than normal humans was not to be dismiss. What really freaked them out was when the other personality reared its head.

For you see Kagome carries a secret from within. In the last battle against Naraku, Kagome changed inside the darkness of the jewel. She made the choice while inside of it and the jewel was no more. What she did not expect was that power simply does not go away but changes. The darkness of the jewel moved from the jewel itself into Kagome creating a second personality, Venus.

At first, Kagome had a hard time with her new problem but once she came into terms with her she stop fighting her. Kagome, the light side of the jewel, was good, kind, noble, but weak. Venus, darker side of the jewel, was deadly, dangerous, but with capabilities to help Kagome survive. Kagome only and last allied was Venus. Venus knows that without Kagome she cannot exist and Kagome without her is lonely. Kagome and Venus decided that they would help each other. Kagome would find people who needed help and Venus would use her abilities to take care of the problem.

Venus was restless with the current situation. _'Kagome, I do not like this situation and sitting here is not what I want or what you want either.' _ Kagome understood Venus complaint she too was weary of the situation but she could not do nothing about it. _'You can if you let me'_ Kagome could practically see Venus sharpening her sword for action. Kagome quietly told her to lay low; if she needed her she would let her out but only once is necessary.

Kagome was inside her office in SHIELD when she got the call from Coulson. She answers her phone. "Tell me, Coulson."

"You were right. Someone else used the tessarat to come into our world. Now is taken by some guy named, Loki."

Kagome sighted. Venus was excited because it meant she was going to come out sooner than she expected. "I see. What should I do?"

"For now nothing but I will let you know once Fury says the go to you."

Kagome found that promising. "I see. I will stand by as you say. I believe we are going to need help for this Coulson."

"You have no idea." She did have an idea but did make the situation easier to accept anyway.

* * *

_AN: Thank you for your reviews my loyal readers! I am having a great time writing this story! Enjoy and don't forget to review!_


	4. Assemble

Subject Venus: Assemble

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Kagome watched from afar as the 'Avengers' began arriving at the hellicarrier. She had read their files and found that they all have something to bring to the team. Captain Steve Rogers also known as Captain America was a natural born leader. He was clear of what needs to be done and how to achieve that. His leadership would be necessary in the future.

The second in the list was Natasha Romanoff also known as Black Widow. Kagome knew what she was capable of since she had work with her but without her knowledge. Natasha was a strong capable fighter. Cool during a fight and willing to sacrifice if necessary to achieve the goals. She had standards which in Kagome point of view made her different from most assassins.

Next was Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye. He is usually partner off with Natasha but his current location is unknown. He has been compromise and Kagome thinks is another initiative for Natasha to get the tesserat back and apprehend Loki. Venus thinks that there is something going on between them Kagome can only agree with her.

The next person surprised Kagome. He is not the type to work in a team. His name is Tony Stark also known as Ironman. Kagome has yet to meet the man but she likes him already. He cares not what other think and a natural born lecher. He reminds her of Miroku and Kagome hopes that he will assimilate to the group eventually.

Kagome was really surprised by the last of the Avenger. His name is Dr. Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk. Apparently, he was a scientist working with gamma radiation when the accident happened and the Hulk was born. He is a green monster, practically indestructible, with anger issues. Venus had an input to this avenger. _'I would love to tangle with this one. Such power, such strength makes me tingle all over.'_ Kagome ignored her comment. Venus was attracted to power and the Hulk _is_ power.

Kagome last target was Thor Odison also known from legends as the god of Thunder. Kagome expected anything else but that. She had read his file and wonder what he would look once she meets him face to face. Venus purred inside her head. _'I know what I would do. I would lick…_' Kagome closed herself before she could finish that sentence. Venus was a very sensuous being but Kagome stayed far away from the opposite sex. They were both better off without them.

As she watched them as they banter and talked of the situation. She wonders if they will work as a team or kill each other first. Coulson called her name, "Agent Higurashi come it's time to meet the team". Kagome followed Coulson as they walked inside the room. Everyone eyes turned toward them especially her but she ignored them. She walked inside and kept away from everyone else.

Fury cleared his voice to get their attention. "Everyone meet Agent Kagome Higurashi also known as Venus. She will work with you." Natasha gasped in shocked. She had worked with Venus before but never met her outside the field. For one she always wore a mask and dark clothes. She was a legend among them. As she looked over the agent she would have never guess she was that deadly assassin.

Tony Stark as usually made himself known. He walks toward the agent, and took her hand in a startling way Miroku had done to her before. "Agent Kagome it's a pleasure to meet you. Can I call you Kagome, I will call you Kagome. I had seen you before but was never introduced properly and I wonder why." He threw that question to Coulson who ignore it.

Kagome pulled her hand away from Tony but said nothing. Fury kept on talking. "Agent Higurashi is here to work with Dr. Banner as his containment." Dr. Banner looked startled by this. "She will keep an eye on him while he is here in case trouble arises."

Dr. Banner was not pleased. "Director Fury I don't think this is good. She could get hurt if I lose control. You said that I had a place here in case that happens."

Fury dismissed his fears. "I assure you Dr. Banner that we have taken all consideration in you regards. She will help and I don't worry she won't get hurt." He smirked when he said, "I would worry if it you who gets hurt because of her."

Steve Rogers confused by Fury words of the agent but he learned not to dismiss anyone just because they do not look like they could hurt anyone. He went to introduce himself to Agent Higurashi. "Agent Higurashi it is great you want to help us and welcome to the team." Kagome bowed lightly to the captain ignoring his stretched out handshake. He drops it immediately.

"It is an honor to work with you, Captain Rogers. I've heard many things from you." Steve blushed at her praise.

"I hope they are good. I also heard many things from you."

Kagome smiled. He was modest of his talents too. "They are very good and I think it's exaggerated what you probably heard of me." Natasha snorts at her answer since she knew otherwise.

Fury was glad that introduction was over and gave the team something to do. Once dismiss everyone knew what they had to do. Kagome followed Dr. Banner and Stark to go in search of the tesserat. Her thoughts was on how will they take it from a being who in fact was hundreds of years old and well verse in magic.

* * *

_AN: Well, I just wanted to update on this story. I hope you guys have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


	5. Capture

Subject Venus

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Chapter Five: Captured

Kagome sat at the opposite of the room in which both Tony and Dr. Banner were working to find the tesserat. They work as a good team. Geniuses think alike. Kagame mostly stayed in the background as she preferred. She watched them talk and found that she actually like them despite that they are both are so different.

She was about to say something to them when Fury called Tony that they had the location of Loki and that they were going in pursuit. Venus purred for she longed to go into action but hissed when Fury said she must stay behind to watch over the good doctor. Kagome obeyed though Venus was not happy.

Dr. Banner who was meticulously working to find the tesserat suddenly spoke to her. "Agent Higurashi how is it that you came to be my guard?"

Kagome looked over him. She understood his reluctance of her being so near to him when he could do some serious damage to her but she was not worried. "I have special talents Dr. Banner so no need to worry for my safety around you or your other self."

He turned to study me wondering what are my talents to make me look so confident are. "And those would be."

Kagome grinned at his inquiry. Sultry she said, "I could show you more privately later if you want." He blushed at my words. Kagome only laughed lightly at his embarrassment. Kagome found that not only the good doctor avoided being near humans he was also very shy around women. Kagome would have continued to tease had not the presence of two powerful beings caught in her attention.

Dr. Banner notices the changed in her demeanor and follows the direction of her eyes. Walking by the room's windows was Loki. The person they been searching guarded by several agents. Kagome looked him over and found that he was very powerful indeed. His aura released a large amount of power. He smiled at Dr. Banner but when he looked at Kagome he frowned. Venus took over and wickedly winked to him which only deepened his frowned.

Kagome quickly pushed Venus behind the wall she constructed and told her she is not to flirt with the enemy. _'But Kagome he looked delicious and he felt even more delicious. I want to play!'_ Kagome only sighted inwardly and told her that is was not the time. If, she needed her to she would let her out. Venus was pleased with this which Kagome only rolled her eyes mentally at the bloodlust her counterpart had in fighting bigger prey. _'Hey I must amuse myself somehow seeing that you so puritan about my wants'_ Kagome ignored her comment.

"So that is Loki, huh?" Kagome turned to look at the Dr. Banner who asked the question.

"I believe so." Kagome only wondered one thing. "I do wondered how is it possible someone as powerful as he is could be capture so easily. He looked like he didn't even put up a fight."

Dr. Banner considered her words. He too was wondering about that and the smile he sent in his direction as if he knew he was there a along. "Maybe he did not see us coming."

Kagome disputed his answer. "Do not be silly Dr. Banner a being like him always have something hiding behind the look of surrender. He does not look like the type to go down without a fight. He is planning something or he would not have the title of god of mischief and lies to back him up."

Dr. Banner was about to respond when they were called to the conference room. Kagome walked quietly after the doctor. Once inside the room she understood where the second pull of power was coming from. Kagome looked over the so called Thor god of thunder.

Thor told them when they asked him what his brother's play. Kagome was not so surprise when he said that his brother was bringing with him an alien army to take over the world. Kagome sighted it was always the same story: the would-be king wants to take over the world and brings with him an army to accomplish it. To Kagome it all sound likes he is trying to prove to himself that he is a righteous king. Too bad many of those never get to be a king in the end.

Natasha was voted to interview him in order to find out what else is he planning. Kagome had a bad feeling about him. Venus agreed with her. They stayed in the background watching in case they needed them. Kagome was not fooled by the Loki's act of surrender.

* * *

_AN: Hello my readers! I know its been a while but I've decided to take mercy on you all and update. I wish you guys a HAPPY NEW YEARS! Let's party!_


	6. Discoveries

Subject Venus: Discoveries

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Chapter Five: Discoveries

Kagome watched as Natasha approached silently to Loki. He was surprised by her but acted entirely too calm for someone who is locked up. Natasha used all who wiles to talk to the god of lies. Then when she said that Loki plans to release the Hulk she said for me to take over. When Natasha comes back to take him Kagome frowned. She was not told twice she moved near the good doctor who was still shocked by the revelation but now became weary when I drew near. "Dr. Banner, please come with me."

"Where are going to take me? My room is being rented." Kagome said nothing but watched him carefully. The other began to talk about other things but Kagome only had her attention to Banner. She knew of all of them he would be the greatest threat.

Dr. Banner than began to confessed his attempt in suicide which Kagome understood since she would have done the same or did at some point. Like him Venus stopped her before she did something stupid. Fury asked him calmly to step away from the spear because he had taken it when he began to speak angry words with them.

Kagome became alert when they discuss what was phase 2 of the tesserat. Then the good captain came inside with a weapon built once phase 1 was complete. Kagome became angry. How is it possible they could do this? Did this people not realize the magnitude of what dangers they arose with their curiosity.

She could not believe when Fury said, "It was because of him." His was pointing his finger at Thor who was confused by his words.

"We are not a threat to this world. We protect it."

Fury dismissed his words by saying, "Yes, but you are not the only beings in the universe out are you."

"By playing with the tesserat you are calling the universe that the earth is ready for a higher force of fighting," responded Thor. Kagome agreed with him silently. She understood what Thor was saying and Fury knew that they had no right to use it as a weapon of mass destruction. The atomic bomb had once been good idea at first but then look what happened. History tended to repeats itself.

"Well that find with you but you are surrounded by beings in and outside of you world one tends to think that we are completely defenseless if they acted upon their desires. Like you brother over there." Thor was not happy by his answer but Kagome got the first part begins in the world from his burst.

"Director, can you elaborate on the part you said beings here on earth. What beings are you referring to?" Fury was about to lie when Kagome quickly added. "Please do not lie because I can just ask Tony here to search out the truth from you with those awesome hacking abilities."

Fury stood quietly while Kagome waited for his answer. "When you joined are team about two years ago we discovered that another species lived among us. They are hiding behind the mask of humanity."

Kagome heart began to pound hard in her chest. She could not believe what she was hearing. She clenched her hands to her side and spoke carefully. "You mean to tell me that youkai do exist in this timeline."

"Yes."

* * *

_AN: Hello everyone! I thank you all for your reviews. Keep it up! I like to hear from you all. Enjoy!_


	7. Apple of Discord

Subject Venus

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Chapter Six: Apple of Discord

She could not believe what he said. Kagome angrily said, "You knew this for two damn years and never told us!" Kagome stayed in the background when it came to the decision making of the agency. She understood that it was better for her stay in the back and watch over Venus if she loses control. Kagome heartbroken thought that the world does not change much. The time changes, clothes, technology, but humans remain the same. When they think that an object of power is the solution to their problems. As the jewel they think is the gift in which would make them powerful. Kagome knew otherwise.

Venus was angry too because she understood that some of the technology was design to destroy her. Her only thought is to get rid of it before humans think to use it. Kagome did not stop her either. Venus took over.

"We had not choice to keep it a secret since your kind seemed to react none to friendly when approached," Fury explained. "We have tried a diplomatic approached and all we got in return was dead agents in return."

"Since you could not approach them you would use it to control me. You knew I wished to be among my kind once again." Everyone stop to look at Kagome. They became tense when they saw the changes in her. Her hair became longer, stripes appeared on her face, but her eyes were what send a shiver of fear down their spines. They had gone completely black. "The power of the tesserat was not only to make weapons but could be used to control me or my kind too."

Fury made no comment understanding that any false step could set her off. "Venus where is Agent Higurashi." The avengers were confused because he spoke as if the person in front of them was not the agent. "We need Kagome so I would like to have her back. I will explain everything but right now we need the girl."

Venus tossed her hair and everyone saw the sharp claws on her hands. "She is mad and hurt right now, human." Fury tensed at that word. The deadly creature was out of its cage and he knew she was more deadly than the hulk. Agent Higurashi apparently was not happy with either so there is no help coming from her. "I want my answer human before I lose the little patience I have left and force it out of you." She cracked her knuckles that only emphasize her deadly claws.

He winced at her threat. Fury understood the subtle threat of terrible pain coming from the youkai. "The council wanted some time before giving you that information. Agent Higurashi, needed time to heal."

"Lies," she growled. "Kagome is much stronger than you believe silly human. She fought darkness and came out victorious. She wanted peace and a ray of hope. You denied both this to her. She might kill you herself for that, director." She took a menacing step closer to the director. "I never trusted you or your agency. Human are the same all the time. She is too kind but I am not. Withholding this information was a bad decision of all bad decisions from this agency." Then she smiled showing off her fangs. "And you are correct to fear my kind. We never forgive or forget human."

She did not finish talking when Dr. Banner said they found the tesserat. Venus moved fast taking Dr. Banner down with her but the force of the explosion sent Natasha, Dr. Banner, and her down the floor. Kagome got up since the force made Venus reside back inside but saw that Natasha was stuck underneath some metal bars. She went to help her when she her behind her the grunting of someone. Kagome turned around and saw that Dr. Banner was in verge of transforming into the Hulk. Though still angry with Fury the fact she gets to meet the creature behind the kind doctor excited her.

Without making a noise she said to Natasha, "I am going to take care of Banner. Try to get dislodge and do not draw his attention. I will keep him occupied while you do this. Then run away and make sure no one come near us. Understood, Agent Romanoff, do not let anyone approach."

Natasha nodded since she knew that she had no choice. She did not want to die by the an angry Hulk and Fury must of have a good reason why he had Kagome guard the Hulk. She watched while trying to get her leg trapped off as Kagome cautiously but without hesitation approach the doctor. Kagome was about to do something crazy.

* * *

_AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As you see things are setting up for other revelations so stay tuned! See ya!_


	8. Taming the Beast

Subject Venus

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers…I know sad…

* * *

Chapter Seven: Taming the Beast

Kagome quickly examine the doctor from afar. The doctor himself looked as in pain. He was fighting a losing battle. Venus frowned. "Bruce," she said. Dr. Banner looked at her asking her with eyes to go away Venus ignored him. "Let it happen don't worry. Just let go." Banner looked sorry but then transformed into a large green beast. Venus was impressed not much impressed her lately. Kagome ignored her and kept her attention to Banner

He was massive and very angry. Kagome cleared her throat he turned to look at her. "Hulk you are need to relax. I am Kagome." Hulk roar at her, grunted at with his hands on the floor, went all alpha gorilla on her. Kagome took his actions calmly. He was not the first feral being she had encountered. She knew fear drew them to violence and running away only trigger for them to make chase to their prey.

"Are you done," she asked. Hulk grunted his answer seeing that she did not fear him and he wondered why. He came to her and began to sniff her. Kagome did not move fearing if she did he would sent her flying to the side and will see Natasha and attack her. "Hulk; do you know who I am? Where you are?"

"Hulk come out, danger," he said. His voice sounded more like granite rubbing on sandpaper. "Banner hurt. Hulk help". Kagome was very surprise that Hulk understood her even more he actually speaks. She thought that that was a good sign.

"Yes, there was an explosion and Banner was hit but you protected him big guy." He grunted her observation. Kagome approach him even more. "Hulk, I know you helped but right now we need Banner."

He growled at her. He was not happy to let Banner come out again. "Banner hurt. Hulk smash danger."

Kagome continue talking to him softly. "I know Hulk. The thing is that I need Dr. Banner. He will help us but you can smash danger later." He looked more pleased with this answer.

He drew near her so that his face was a couple of feet from her. He laterally bends down to look at her. "You name."

Kagome was surprise by his question. "Kagome, my name is Kagome."

"Kagome, friend." Kagome was pleased with his words.

"Yes, I am your friend." He was please then he growl when he saw that there was someone approaching behind me. Kagome turned to see who it was but Hulk did not give her a chance. He growl and then drew Kagome toward him pushing her behind him in protection. Kagome peaked to see who it was and found Thor with his hammer in hand. Kagome thought this could be trouble.

Thor spoke to Kagome, "Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Hulk kept growling at Thor but since neither moved from their place Kagome thought intervene.

"Thor", she called out. "I am alright. He will not hurt me and I think they need you to contain Loki if he tries to escape. I will bring Banner back don't worry". Thor looked reluctant to leave but he did go away. Kagome kept her hands on Hulk in case he decides to chase after him.

Kagome stepped in front of Hulk. "Please, Hulk let Banner come back. We need him now". Hulk huff reluctant and began to shrink. Kagome watched as the doctor's clothes seemed to disappear as Hulk disappears. She liked what she saw.

Banner looked confused when he saw her and was shocked. He thought she would be hurt but she was not. Kagome only grinned at the confused Doctor. "Glad to have you back doctor but we are in serious trouble".

* * *

_AN: I love the bonding between them...and I always thought that Thor cause Hulk to get angrier when he hit him with his hammer...review please!_


	9. Liar Liar Liar

Subject Venus

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own…Inuyasha…or Avengers….

* * *

Chapter Eight: Liar Liar Liar

Bruce looked very surprised she was still in one piece and was about to ask Kagome how she did it when they heard in the intercom that Coulson was down. When she heard the announcement Kagome had left the Bruce behind while he got his bearings and some clothes. She ran towards the life-force of Coulson and found it fading. Kagome heart constricted. _Not in my watch, not in my watch will I let someone die again!_

She ran towards the medical personnel that was working on him and saw that they were useless. She pushed them away and growled at them when they tried to block her. She saw the wound and began scanning him. He was weak but she still had time. Ordering the medical personnel out the room she began to heal him. She had not used her miko healing abilities in a while but using them was natural to her.

The history of the miko was not to kill youkai but to help humanity. The hatred added with the prolonged exposé to constant attacks from youkai had taken mikos and turned them into weapons. Kagome preferred to help people. She knew how easily is to kill but much harder to help others in need. Kagome concentrated hard and finally began to heal the wound so making sure all of his vital organs were running good. He would need rest but he would survive. She made sure of this.

"You can't die on me too, Coulson," she whisper to him. "I won't let you."

Kagome did not notice but Fury was watching from afar and seemed almost relieved that Coulson was going to live. Kagome ignored him because she was still pissed at him for withholding information from them.

She quietly left the medical room and Fury immediately gave strict instructions to the nurse who was going to attend him. Gave her orders no one is to come inside the room without permission except Agent Hill, Agent Higurashi, or himself. Kagome did not know he did this because she left to gather herself. Coulson was a good friend and handler. His almost death cause Kagome to relieve all of her past pain again. Once she had control over her emotions she went to go me the others.

As it turned out, the team seemed to believe that Coulson is dead. She thought to tell them otherwise but found that they needed a push. Fury saw her and gave her a look which she read as not expose his lie. She narrowed her eyes to him but refrain from saying anything, for the moment. At the first opportunity she will tell the truth. Kagome saw the team and knew they would fight. They were all heroes and it seemed Coulson's supposed death push them together.

"Captain, what is the plan," Kagome asked. "I am tired of doing nothing."

He agreed. "We need to know Loki location…"

She said, "It done. I can find him if I am within range. His magic won't hide him either." They all stared at her in shocked. She shrugged. "Once I come in contact with someone I imprint the life force unless its dead or zombie I can track them." However, her words were a relief it made them uncomfortable. Kagome suppressed a hurt look. Thor looked at her confused then stood up staring at her.

"You are a priestess!" He yelled. Kagome winced at the loudness of his voice. "I wondered why you feel familiar. I did not know priestess to gods still existed." Everyone seemed to find his comment very interesting.

Kagome answered almost angrily, "Wrong, I was a priestess now I am just an agent working for SHIELD". Taking a deep breath because it was not the time to relegate about ex-life jobs. "I believe I know where Loki is heading."

"Where," Fury asked.

Kagome looked at Tony smirking, "To a place in which he could be a drama queen so it's going to be a large city. He is in large city that has a tower with sustaining energy to open the portal".

"Son of a bitch!" Tony yelp in disbelief.

* * *

_AN: OK. I saved Coulson! yay me...why? because who is going to deal with the avengers? i think he was a cool guy...and yes we are soon going to see some action...please review!_


	10. I'm going to reign on their asses

Subject Venus

* * *

Disclaimer: I not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Chapter Nine: I am going reign on their asses

The Avengers began to make plans to go Stark Tower were Loki was opening the portal. Kagome had run to her quarters and took out her fighting suit. Sango had gifted it to her before the last battle as a gift to her little sister. The suit was similar in form as hers except instead of pink it was white and black. Kagome put it on. Took her old sword and her hand gun and ran toward their 'barrowed' airplane.

When she went inside the others looked at her in surprised because they had never seen her in her battle regalia before. Natasha and Clint were as surprise at the others. Captain America just grinned at her warrior outfit. "Nice suit. What is it metal armor?"

Kagome grinned at him. "No. Dragon Armor, much stronger and flexible."

Thor laughed at her comment. "Very true, Lady Kagome! I once killed one to gain its armor as a trophy for my father." Banner and Steve just looked at Kagome's grin and Thor's earnest face and thought they better off not knowing how or why she got hers.

Tony was not with them because he had gone ahead in his Ironman suit. As they flew near the Stark Tower their airplane Loki hit it when he spotted them. Natasha tried to land in as best as she could but left a lot to be desire. _ Well, at least we are not dead_. Kagome could not agree with her.

As the step outside the airplane they looked up, saw that the portal had already began to open, and that Tony was trying to contain the army of aliens. "Hey guys, I am bringing the party to guys." Tony voice race through their earpiece. Steve in full Captain America form brought the team together to give us orders.

"Venus, Natasha, and I will fight them on the ground." Kagome and Natasha agreed. "Clint, I want you eyes on everything and tell us of any strays." To Banner. "Dr. Banner please transformed."

Bruce nodded and he let the Hulk out. He growl at the aliens flying above them. Steve spoke to him. "Hulk." He turned to face him. "Smash." He grinned at jumped to fight the enemy. The others took their cue to go into action. They tried to help innocent people in their way while Captain America made sure the police kept a perimeter on the battle field.

Tony had dropped by to take Clint on a ride to his position and Hulk was enjoying himself smashing the aliens. Kagome let Venus out in the fight and she thrived in it. She moved with fluidly that left Captain America gaping. Her fast moves killed about twenty of the enemy within seconds and she was not stopping.

Venus was thrilled! She can kill of those aliens as she wants. Kagome sighted in the back her mind at the bloodlust of her counterpart, but she resigned herself. Venus was capable of much chaos but given direction she could be very helpful. Venus retreated toward the Captain and Black Widow when they saw Tony flying out the window. He suited up before reaching the ground which relived the team.

Natasha said that they needed to close the portal or their actions would be futile. Venus agreed and then formed an illusion of cloud under her feet and began to fly toward the portal. She saw Natasha hitched a ride with on the alien flyers. Kagome reached the portal but Dr. Selvig passed out. Venus frowned when she tried to touch the portal but was push back by its shield. _I can help. I found no shield before that could keep me out._ Venus agreed and let Kagome take the reins.

Kagome studied the shield then tried to approach it what she did not expect is the onslaught of information that the shield render. She gasped, her knees weaken, and she fell kneeling to the floor. Her vision blurred with what she had learned but her body tingled with the magic of the tesserat. The tesserat acted like the Shikon no Tama except there was no one inside except knowledge which it spoke to her during her connection. Kagome stared at it in wondered; it was, as if, she was staring at the universe of knowledge.

She black out after that but not before the tesserat told her everything. The knowledge imparted to her was making her lose consciousness. Kagome only saw the shadow of Black Widow coming near her and her world went black.

* * *

_AN: Hello! I hope you guys like this chapter! Pay attention but the consequences of this battle will help in the future...enjoy and review please!_


	11. After the Battle

I do not own nothing

* * *

Subject Venus

Chapter Ten: After the battle

They all sat at shawarma because Tony thought that it was great to check it out. Kagome tried to reign in her power and hide behind her seal. She knew that she had used too much and now felt the strength of Venus pushing. The tesserat did a number on her mental shields and her magic. Kagome should worry but Venus was tired too! Both of them were exhausted as were the other avengers.

"Just to say this," announced Tony. "But I love this thing!"

Natasha and Clint both snorted together. Steve was very quiet and Thor was eating like there was no tomorrow so everyone saw that as an agreement. Bruce was slumped in his chair and Kagome could see that he is going to fall asleep anytime soon so she wanted to wake him up.

"Hey Bruce," began Kagome. He looked at her startle. He did not expect her to talk to him. "I would like to take you out to dinner sometime if you are not too busy." Everyone in the table stop to stare at Kagome, as if, she just said she was an alien.

Bruce swallowed hard. "You wish to go on a date…with me." Kagome nodded. "Why?"

She smiled. "I like you. I like Hulk. Both of you are great and why not?"

He looked like a deer caught in the lights by how he was staring at her. Tony began to laugh at his expense.

"Come on Brucy…the girl asked you out say yes!" the others waited for his answer and Bruce only blushed red. He tried to reign in his breathing and to settle his heart. Kagome statement had made it run a mile and right now the other guy did not need show up right now.

Kagome still waited for her answer but saw that he was becoming more unsettled as they all waited for his answer. He looked he wanted to run away and Kagome did not want him to run because she would chase. "Don't worry I will take your answer later since I accepted Tony's job proposal and will be living with you guys."

Natasha and Clint turn to look at me when she said this. Venus was the best agent they had and now she was quitting. They did not see this coming. Venus love to fight, and other things. Clint asked, "Kagome, you are leaving us? When did he ask you to work with him?"

Kagome looked at him sadly. "Yes, I am weary and I told Venus to relax for a while. Tony asked me as we were coming over here. Plus, she no longer wishes to stay in the agency that lies to her." Natasha frowned at this. She knew Venus was dangerous, even more than the Hulk because she had control while the Hulk just destroyed all in its path. She had never understood their relationship but Kagome was nice enough while Venus was something else. She never said this but there was something in her eyes, the way she moved, as if she was something else.

Steve was also surprise by her admission and Tony only gloated that he had taken her away from SHIELD with no hardships. "You want to go with Tony to do what?"

Kagome answered, "I am going as a medical doctor there. I love healing people. His staff needs better personnel and I want to leave SHIELD." She looked at Bruce with a glint in her eyes. "I will be near, if, I am needed or wanted." Bruce only swallowed hard at her double meaning.

The all stared, except with Tony who had a pleased face, again with shocked faces. Kagome was Venus who was deadly. They saw it how she was able to kill twenty of those things within seconds. The power that Venus showed the anger and hate unsettled them. Healing was not something they expected a deadly killer to want to do. Kagome said, "What! I did study to become a medical doctor and it would be a waste if I don't use it."

"But why a doctor," asked Steve who was confused.

"Simple," answered Kagome. "I have the ability to heal people. Having a medical background would only make it smoother for helping others. People question you less when you have a degree to back up your success. I was going to do that before Coulson recruited me."

"What about Venus?" Natasha was curious about what she wanted.

Kagome sighted. "I am more than just Venus you know", replied Kagome. Kagome grinned at her. "I told her I needed a break and since it's my body she using she must oblige to my desires." That got everyone attention since none of them knew her background well or even seen her file.

"Lady Kagome it is great to become a healer. I approve of your choice." Kagome thanked Thor for his comment. He was surprise with her when she had showed a great ability for magic and was a great fighter.

"The best part", gloated Tony. "She will be helping us in emergencies like she did a while ago." Kagome blushed at his words. Kagome had taken over after Venus settled back and began healing her comrades. They all look tired, but at least their broken bones, wounds, burns, and all had been taken care from her. They all thanked her and were grateful for it since it meant that they did not have timeout for sick leave.

Kagome frowned for a moment then she said, "Did you know I also helped Coulson too. He was almost gone. Any later and he would've cross over." Now this statement made them all look at her with shock. Kagome looked confused as to why they would. She thought that they all like Coulson and would be happy to know he was okay.

"You mean to tell us," rasped Tony angrily. "Coulson is alive."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, he is. He is a good friend. I refused to let him go. I made sure he lived. He is going to be on leave for a while but at least he will have the possibility to return back to work".

No one knew what to say to her revelation.

* * *

_AN: YUP SHE TOTALLY LIKES DA HULK...BUT THINGS DAT HAPPEN IN DA BATTLE WILL HAVE CONSEQUENCES SO KEEP READING...REVIEW PLEASE_


	12. Helping the Enemy

i dont own nothin'!

* * *

Subject Venus

Chapter Eleven: Helping the Enemy

Kagome hated two things with a passion: mistrust and manipulation. SHIELD had done both in several occasions and while Venus fumed about it Kagome said to give them a break. Kagome never thought that the director would use the death of someone to get the team together. Genius, yes, manipulate absolutely but still it was not something she would have used to get the team together.

She saw the shocked faces of each and everyone in the team in that place. She saw how Tony bust into curses in different languages. Steve turned red in anger. Natasha hissed and Clint was panting hard from trying to breathe hard. Bruce almost hulked out but kept his anger under control. Thor just sat there relief about the news since it was his brother who had hurt him. In all, Kagome thought that they took it very well than other times. They all had gone to see him in person to make sure he was okay.

Days later, Kagome was currently watching as Thor brought his brother toward the place in which he would depart for Asgard while SHIELD and the avengers watched them leave. Kagome wished them luck in their journey and for second she held eyes with Loki. She remembered what she had done hours before with him.

She had been watching Loki detained behind in a secured room while waiting for Thor to use the tesserat to return them back to their home. She knew that she had little time to act and she hoped the god would be willing. She quickly put security spells all over the cameras so it would look like he was alone. Then quickly moved inside the cage of the enemy.

Loki was surprise but somewhat curious as why she was there. Kagome walked forward. "I know you secret god of lies", she teased. He just raised an eyebrow like saying 'which one'. "The one that says that you did not gain power on your own but was sent by someone else."

He straightens up when she said this. Kagome continued. "I am willing to bet that this 'someone' would be very upset when he finds out that you fail to conquer our little planet." She stopped a few feet from him and whispered, "Some say he might be out for your blood." She had his attention. He narrowed his eyes at her trying to figure out who she was. Kagome only smiled.

"If I take the muzzle off would you be a good," she asked. She waited for his answer. "I really want to help you".

He never took his eyes of her and just stared at her. Kagome waited for his answer. He nodded at the end. Kagome grinned. She moved to take it away; he stayed still while she did it. Once it was off she asked, "Do you realize that you have a tracking spell on you like a neon sign."

"No", he answered truthfully. He frowned at what she said but did not seem to look surprise.

"You don't look surprise by it, Loki", Kagome inquired.

"I knew they had done something," he said. "I just did not what."

Kagome seemed to agree with him. She then asked, "I can take it off if you want. They will no longer be able to track you down. If, they do so in the future."

He narrowed his eyes to her. "You would aid the enemy? The person who tried to enslave your world you want to aid him?" With a pause he added, "What is your price?"

"No", she answered truthfully. "I would do it for the being that is in pain because of betrayal. Whose identity had been stripe from him at finding he is not like the others. Whose entire life created out of lies from those who said to love him, but failed him in the end. For the fighter who wished only to be accepted in his world. For the tortured soul who no longer knows what to do or who to be. For the being tortured to submission by a dark entity wanting to rule the universe. For that person I would help and I require nothing in return. I do not work that way."

He sat there shocked at his life. She spoke as if she had seen into his soul and saw what all has been done to him. Loki had never felt so expose to someone in his life. This creature before him told him of truths in his life with no judgment in her tone. He blinks at this revelation. If fact, she radiated compassion and earnest as a cloak. He saw another thing with her, knowledge of pain and betrayal of the deepest kind. She did not even ask something in return for her service. In her place, he would have demanded something back.

Staring at her, Loki had never met a creature full of compassion that she is willing to put her life in jeopardy just to help him out. Who was she? What was she? The creature that had fought him before was fearsome and deadly but this person before him was not. He wanted to deny her help but he understood her implication. If, he refuses her help Thanos would know at all times where he is and he knew he would come for him.

He made a decision. "Yes, I accept." Kagome smiled at him warmly and sat before him. He stayed quietly while she worked to take the spell out. He took his time to observe her from up close. She was beautiful for a human with ivory skin, dark hair, and deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. The rest made in a good package but her eyes is what captivated people. She opened yet closed at the same time.

He was startled when she began to glow a blue aurora around her. He was enthralled. Then he felt it the breaking of the spell she said he had on him. He watched as the power receded and he wished he could have time to study it for it felt very powerful. More powerful than he expected from a mortal. He wondered when he had felt such power before.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at him warmly. "It's done. You don't have to worry of them tracking you." He inclined his head in thanks.

Then he frowned. "Are you a priestess, Kagome".

"I once was but I quit doing that". He looked at her in question but she only sighted in return. "I have to put the muzzle back on again. I am sorry."

"Don't be," he said. "I deserved it for my failure."

Kagome winced at his words but said nothing. She put on his muzzle again and before she left she said, "Loki, if you ever come around from your actions. I would like to be your friend." She did not wait for his response and walked outside.

She watched as Loki pulled his eyes away from her only to glare at his brother who waited for him to take the other end of the tesserat so they could teleport to Asgard. He does reluctantly touch the other end and then they vanished. Kagome stood there for a few seconds than turned to catch a ride with Tony who is taking her to airport where she will spend a month in vacation before starting to work for him. Kagome sights and looks forward on her return to court her elusive Dr. Banner and find any traces of the youkai she once knew.

* * *

_AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS THEY ARE AWESOME! KEEP AT IT!_


	13. The Night Attack

I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Subject Venus

Chapter Twelve: The Night Attack

Kagome sat at the court of the temple trying to meditate. After she joined SHIELD she had been pay well and after working with them for two years she had bought a temple that needed serious work. She had looked at the temple, the grounds, and the location and loved it. Venus was trying to convince Kagome to go look for their kind since SHIELD so graciously given them the news. Kagome thought to better wait. She did not know if mikos was still a threat to youkai.

Her other home was in care by someone she had chosen. He was a very kind man and he needed a place to stay. She offered her home to him in exchange for him to keep it going. He thanked her for the opportunity. Kagome was reluctant to return to that place which held too many memories. Memories she wished to bury. Moreover, if a youkai went in search for her they would find no trace of her scent or spiritual residue; it is a win-win situation.

The new place she bought was not only peaceful but also reclusive which was perfect for both Venus and her. In this place, Venus could let herself out without having to watch who is around. Kagome had a place in which she could meditate as long she wants too. The place hidden enough that most people would miss it and if they did not it felt too eerie to for them to venture inside with fear of the unknown.

They did not care for a visitor that is why Kagome and Venus had put around the properties grounds protective spells so they could keep the visitors out. Kagome only connection to the outside world was her computer that had internet. Otherwise, they were alone in their home.

Kagome had taken into herself to go into the caverns that were in her property and take a dip into the hot springs Venus had discovered at night. She loved the hot springs and Venus thought it funny that Kagome recollected memories of guys trying to peek at her while she was bathing. Kagome was so relaxed that she was falling asleep when a shiver went down her spine and Venus took over.

Venus knew that warning sign was that someone had trespass into their property without permission. She quickly dressed and Kagome warned her quietly to be careful. Venus only snorted at her worry but considered her warning. The most it could be is a couple of youngster drunk or pulling a dare that walked into the grounds but Venus was always ready for otherwise actions.

She closed up to the place the waning had come from and found no scent in the air. That alone mare her even more weary because normal humans cannot close up their scent. _Venus, there is no tracks either. Who ever came is not showing signs here._ Venus did not want to agree with Kagome. Something had crossed because between Kagome's magic and her own there is no being be able to come without warning them.

Venus closed in where the ufunda was torn and looked around. She was trying to figure out when her instinct show her to move to the side. She growl in warning and she saw out of the shadows something come out. _ What the hell is going on! It is a shadow demon! _Venus narrowed her eyes apparently not by the looks of this one.

Kagome was worried but Venus was not. She longed for a challenged and this was a good opportunity as any other. She quickly attacked it and then it retaliated back cutting unto her arm. They had the ability to move through the shadows and at night it was dangerous. _ Let me out, Venus. They cannot escape me._ Venus was not happy but saw that Kagome was also eager to fight and let her take the reins.

Kagome opened her abilities to see where the shadow demon was as she took over. Then she summoned her spirit bow and readied an arrow. The demon hissed at her power but Kagome only grinned. "You should be worried. I don't like to be attacked and those who do it don't live to tell the word."

He was angry at her words that it attacked her but Kagome knew where his attack would come from and shot her arrow piercing his shoulder. He hissed at her and before he knew it the arrow began to purify his insides which cause him to hiss in pain. Kagome approach the fallen youkai.

"Who are you," she asked. "And what do you want with me."

He hissed his words. "You are danger to our kind. You will never know peace." Then he yelled in pain and he turned to ash. Kagome frowned at his words. What secret is he talking she spilled? _Could he be talking about me as a youkai? I did fight in pubic…_but his words made no sense then her thoughts stopped.

'_Others will come' he said_. Venus stared at the ash of the shadow demon in shock. Kagome, in the other hand, has to be weary of enemies again. _I think it is time to return, Kagome._ Kagome wanted to refuse but she knew that she had to find out how they knew and locate them. Tony would be willing to help.

Kagome reluctantly agreed.

* * *

_AN: Yay! I will begin to draw the youkai world to the Avengers...finally! there is going to be surprises ahead so keep reading! review please I want to know what you guys think so far..._


	14. Bittersweet Return

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing...

* * *

Subject Venus

Chapter 13: Bittersweet Return

Kagome sighted for the hundredth time in the past hour. Want to know why? He's name is Dr. Bruce Banner also known as Hulk. She had met both three months ago and she began her intended pursuit of the elusive Dr. Bruce Banner. This turned out to be harder than she expected. Who is to blame for this problem? His name was Tony Stark, her boss.

She had tried to use a more subtle approach to the doctor knowing he already pulled up his walls in order to stay away from her after her less than subtle asking for a date in front of the team. Kagome thought it was enduring his keeping himself from her. Kagome, known for her temper and her ability to stay attached. Tony made it all more difficult for her courtship. For one, he kept him busy in projects which cause him to stay in his lab for days. Two, Bruce made his goal never stay alone with her in a room which slowed things down for Kagome. Three, Tony poor attempts in matchmaking made the good doctor wearier of being near her.

The sigh that came from her only woke Venus from her sleep. _ Miko just seduce the guy and finish with it. I cannot take any of this stupidity from you anymore. Unless, you wish for him to be hard to get then go ahead a chase your prey. _Kagome closed her eyes in surrender. She did want to jump his bones but she wanted more from the doctor. She had only seen him smile on several occasion and made her heart skip a beat. She had thought that that feeling would never come back. No, Kagome did not want him to be hard to get but she did appreciate the chase.

Kagome, musing was interrupted when she heard an explosion coming from the floors above. Kagome jumped into action. "Jarvis give the status of the situation."

"The experiment that Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner were working exploded but I still have readings of life in the room." Kagome did not think twice to run into the explosion area only to hear a very loud growl. She stopped in her tracks. Bruce had Hulk out but there was no sign of Tony.

She approached the big guy carefully and he turned to face her but instead of smashing her he spoke. "Friend Kagome." Kagome was very pleased that he remembered her. At least she knows that half of banner likes her.

"Hey big guy where is Tony?" He was confused then he stepped aside. Kagome now noticed that Tony had been behind him the whole time and that Hulk was just protecting him. She thought it was cute how Hulk liked Tony. She approached them carefully. She spoke softly to Hulk. "I need to check on Tony big guy. Will you let me?"

He grunted his answer so Kagome quickly kneel next to Tony and began to take his vital. He looked fine and his breathing was fine. Kagome used her magic to check on the rest of him from the inside and found he had inhale a little smoke but with some rest and oxygen in his lungs he will be okay. Kagome let out the breath she been holding.

Kagome smiled at Hulk. "He will be okay. He just needs to sleep okay. You can relax, Hulk." Kagome then turned her attention to Hulk. "Are you okay Hulk?"

He grinned at her question. "Hulk strong. Hulk not hurt. Banner hurt Hulk come out." She wondered if Hulk coming out was a way in which he protected Tony. She smiled at him and reached out to touch his face. He startled by her touch but leans to her hand. Kagome marvel how people ran in fear of Hulk when he was such a good guy.

Hulk brought his hand to touch her own face, Kagome kissed his finger, and she laughed at the mewl noise he had made. Kagome then focus on her task. "Hulk, help me carry Tony to emergency room." He did as she asked and both took Tony to get him medical help. The medical staff almost ran in fright at his appearance but they remain professional when Kagome began to give orders left and right. After that Hulk shrink down into Banner surprised by to see her there but she ignored his confusion.

"Tony is okay." Kagome nodded at his question. "That is good." He then fell asleep exhausted. Kagome with some help pull him into another bed. Kagome made sure that Jarvis informed Pepper of the accident while she watched over her two patients. She wondered if this was going to be a normal occurrence for all of them. She sighted. Knowing them, it probably is.

* * *

AN: thank you all for your reviews...please review and tell me what you think...


	15. Look who is back!

Subject Venus

Chapter 14: Look who is back

The room was full of tense people reason: Loki and Thor are back. Kagome and the other Avengers had been call back together when the two gods had returned. Kagome wondered what had happened to cause this. Thor gave them details of Loki's punishment. He had his magic bound to him and he was to serve in Midgard as a punishment for his crimes. Until, Thor decided his brother has redeemed Loki will go back to Aasgard and his magic released.

Natasha, Clint, Steve all voted to throw him into a cell for the rest of his punishment. Thor, Tony, Banner said that would be worse thing to do. They all waited for Kagome's vote. She cleared her voice. "I do not approve to get Loki into a cell. He is here for a reason why not let that carried out. I vote let him stay with us."

"He deserves what is coming to him", spat Clint. They all knew he hated the guy because he had forced him into a slave. Clint wanted him to pay for his crimes. Letting go free was not a harsh punishment. "He roams free after all he did."

"Not free Clint," responded Kagome. "His magic is gone. That was his entity without it he is nothing." Thor agreed with Kagome.

"Lady Kagome is right." Thor looked exhausted but glad to be back. "My brother is now an empty shell of what he was. There is no need to fear him."

Fury heard everyone input in the subject so he came up with a solution. "Since you three", pointing at Natasha, Steve and Clint. "Do not trust him then he will be guarded by an Avenger at all times. He will stay with Tony which makes all of you stay with them too." Tony pouted at his words. He had been trying to bring the rest of his teammates to live at the tower but most of them had decline. Nick comes in and now they all are force to live there.

"Do not worry my friends," boasted Thor. "I will keep an eye on my brother and you will see that you nothing to worry."

"Yeah, I sorry I don't feel so excited." Clint stood up and left the room. Natasha followed him close behind. Steve sighed in acceptance.

"Don't worry grandpa capsicle", teased Tony. "You are going to love living in my tower." Steve only sighed even harder. Kagome looked at Banner who just rolled his eyes at Tony's name teasing of their captain.

Days later Kagome wanted to tear her hair out in frustration. Now that the whole team was together, excluding the ex-villain god, made Kagome courtship of Bruce Banner even harder. Now she defiantly had not time to try as Venus subjected seduce the doctor. They barely spoke and when they did some other teammate had to be there or came around to ruin their chats.

Kagome was losing her patience. However, the only good thing that came out of the whole thing was Loki himself. He looked defeated and that brought out Kagome instincts to sooth the guy. She knew he what he did was bad but she was the type of person to give second chances to people. He closed off at the beginning but now he seemed to be opening himself to her. He still had a sharp tongue when it came battling wits with Tony or taunting Clint who most of the time wanted to beat him to a pulp.

"Kagome", Loki called. She turned to face him. "You look strung out. Why?"

Kagome really did not want to say anything to Loki but she did promise to be his friend. Friend shared their problems. "I think it's too crowded in here."

He sat next to her at the couch. "I know this but that is not the problem."

"No it's not the problem", she repeated while groaning at his observation.

"Then what is it?" Kagome saw he really wanted to know what was wrong with her so she relented to speak truth to him.

"Problem is now it's much harder to get the reclusive doctor I am courting. That is what is bothering me!" He raised his eyebrows in shock. He did not know that she wanted the beast man for herself.

"The beast that is what you want as a lover?" Loki wondered when her attraction for the doctor developed.

Kagome sighed. "He is not a beast. Hulk is cute, Bruce is cute. I like cute. They together are so damn hot to me. I am at my wits end."

"Why not tell the beast-I mean the doctor your intentions?"

"Really, Loki", she said sarcastically. "You think I have not tried that before. He is skittish! I least I know Hulk likes me but his human half can't stand me!" She looked at him in earnest. "I am that bad? I am not enough, should I do something about my style? I know I dress conservative but should I expose some flesh to get his attention".

He sighed. "I have no say on this." He did look her over. "I don't think your looks are not the problem."

"Then is it Venus? Does she frighten him? She thinks he hot and want to jump his bones but I told her that would be a bad idea."

"Venus," he said carefully. "The other side of you, does she want him too."

"No," she admitted. "She wants to fuck you more." She left him speechless with brutal honesty as Kagome was startled with her bluntness.

"She into dangerous guys", she explain while Loki stared at her with a shocked face. "She attracted to power and danger. Hulk and you are both perfectly of what attracts her but she finds you more seductive than Hulk."

"And you," he asked carefully. He found out before, that women are hard to give truthful answers when men ask the question. "Are you attracted to me?"

Kagome grinned mischievously. He waited for her answer. She lean close to him and said, "Maybe but I like Bruce much more". With that said she got up and left a very thoughtful Loki behind. She only grinned but sighed again when she remembered why she was down anyway. Kagome set out to revalue her plan and make another one. Dr. sexy Banner is not getting away that easily from her eager grip. She was tired to denying her attraction. Kagome had promised herself if she ever liked another guy that much she would do anything to get him to see her.

* * *

AN: Yup, I brought Loki back! I am going to need him later...hope you like it and sorry for the delay I had internet problems...but review please!


	16. Damn this happen again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers..sad but true...

* * *

Subject Venus

Chapter 15: Damn this happen again

The cold night of early winter made Kagome shiver but she held on to her favorite cup of coffee in her hands. She loved to take walks to her favorite coffee house to drink and then go home. The night was cool but Kagome only felt good after being in the shop which was extremely warm. She had taken time to go out from the tower while she thinks over a good plan to seduced Bruce to her. Kagome was really getting impatient and found that maybe sex will do them both some good. Well, at least give them both a relief in tension.

She only had a split second to protect her herself before the attack came. Someone hit her on the side so hard they threw her several feet away which cause her scrape her clothes and hands in the cement spilling her coffee in the floor. Kagome felt her side hurt where his claws had caught her. He growl at her but his red eyes watch her every move. Venus wanted to come out a play but Kagome said no. She pouted but stay close in her mind in case the miko needed her help.

"Who are you? And what do you want demon?" Kagome calculated on what to do with the new enemy. She really did not want to cause attention to her while in the open public.

"You are miko. You are an abomination because you carry youkai inside. You are to die."

Kagome sighted. "Really for that reason you are killing me. You people are so tight in the ass." He hissed and proceeded to attack and punched her in the face. Kagome wiped her blood with her hand. "Alright, nobody touches me and lives you asshole. You want a fight you get a fight."

She summoned her sword and attacked him. He deflected her sword with his claws but Kagome was pissed now and with a fast swing she decapitated his head. She used her magic to dissolve her body. She looked around but found no one else in the area and sign of another demon hiding to attack her. She returned to the Tower.

Kagome threw her sweater off and saw that had hole and blood in it. She sighted with regret. She loved that sweater. She thought to make it pass the others but found them in the common room playing some game. Loki saw her and he gasped. "Kagome what happen to your face."

That last part caught everyone attention which everyone turn to see her. Kagome saw their surprise looks but she tried to hide her injuries. Tony quickly stood followed by Bruce. "Hey girlie who did you get in a brawl."

Kagome ignore their stares. "No one, it's nothing. I tripped and fell down."

Natasha snorted. "I know you to well. Spill."

Kagome really hated to explain herself. "I was attacked." They all got ready at her expense, but Steve who grabbed her shoulders.

"Who did this Kagome?"

Kagome was about to respond when the room turn dark and she fell down. The team jumped into action and it was Bruce who was there first. He began to check on her and felt that she was burning high fever.

"She has a high fever we need to get her into a medical room." He swiftly took her in his arms and carried her to the medical floor. Minutes later Natasha was helping her take her clothes when she notice her wounds.

"Bruce", she called out to him. He drew near them wondering what she found. Natasha pointed to the wounds on her side. "Look at this wound."

Bruce began to examine them and puzzled by them. "They look like claw marks."

Natasha did not comment and finished changing her. The rest of the team was outside the room waiting to hear from them on what is going on with their teammate while Bruce worked on her. He was about to inject her with some medicine when he was blown across the room with Natasha.

The others heard the blast and run inside to see what is going on when the notice that two of their teammates were thrown to a wall. Tony asked them, "What happen?" As the others stood by shocked to see them sprawl by the wall.

Natasha stood up shakily as she also helped Bruce stand up. "Don't know. Bruce was about to inject her with medicine when she blasted us across the room."

They all looked back to Kagome who was still lying on the bed. Loki was the one who figured it out. Instinctual magic. He cleared his voice and said, "I don't recommend going near her in this state."

"Why not reindeer games?" Tony hated the guy with his calm voice when he was worried for their hurt friend.

"Simple human", he drew slowly. "Her magic is instinctual like mine. Right now she is hurt and anything she does not recognize will be found as a threat." He looked at all of them trying to see if they tried to counterattack his reasoning. He knew they would not because no one else had experience with magic of any kind.

"In other words," Bruce said softly. He did not like it but understood Loki's meaning. "She finds all of us as a threat right now." The all looked at her and saw her writhing in pain now but now they knew they could not help unless they wanted to get hurt again.

Then the screaming began. They never heard such an agony before. She was crying out liked someone was torturing her. They were all tense at her crying for they never seen their teammate in such a position.

"Do something! She looks like she is terrible pain!" Clint was practically screaming as loud as Kagome. The others were at their last nerve. Loki was the one who began to study what was happening to her.

"We can only wait it out," explained Loki. Clint could not take seeing Kagome in pain and walked away fallowed by a much tensed Natasha. Tony only stared pale as a white sheet while cursing under his breath.

See her in such pain, Bruce could not stand it no more and drew near. He heard their warning but he ignored it. His heart was accelerating everything he heard her cry in agony. As he drew nearer he felt the push of her magic and then he saw green.

Hulk confused by the screams of Kagome turned to look at the others and growl at them menacing. Tony understood his looks and quickly jumped to calm down the green guy. "Wait a minute big guy. We did nothing she was hurt before she got here. We tried to help but she won't let us."

He step back and turned to Kagome who was moaning in pain. He reached out to touch her but only grunted at her magic leash on him. He touched her again but this time she let him get closer to her. Hulk carried her out from the bed disconnecting all of the machines attached to her and pulled her into his arms. He held her while her body tried to get rid of the toxins. They stayed like that for a long time. The others stared in amazement of his actions and the fact that Kagome was letting him near her when she is so venerable meant that in subconscious level she trusted Hulk with her wellbeing.

The team just stared and waited until she healed or her fever passed to tell them what happen to her. They were not happy a member of their team was attack and there is going to be retribution to pay for that action.

* * *

AN: Oooh, and the plot thinkens...yes there is going to be trouble for Kagome in the near future...and yes...Bruce and Kagome relationship will deepened after this incident...so review review review people! I want to know what you think!


	17. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Subject: Venus

Chapter 16: Waking up

Kagome woke up the next day, as if, she was beat up bloody by some tank who wanted to play roller blades with her. She opened her eyes and she found herself lying in the arms of Bruce. He was asleep but Kagome was confused. How did she end like this in the first place? She remembered walking out the coffee shop, the fight, walking in the tower then it all gets blurry after that.

She looked around and found that she was in a medical room. Then the events of the last night came rushing back to her. The attack, then she walked home and then everything went black. _Glad to have you back miko_. Kagome frown at Venus where did she go. _The demon injured last night and you block me inside. I could not help you._ Kagome felt Venus purr in excitement. _But your cute doctor took very good care of you and that sexy green machine too._

Kagome ignored her blunter and stirred in Bruce's arms. He felt her movement and woke up. He looked even more disoriented than Kagome. He looked down on her in surprise but was glad that she looked better. "You feel better Kagome."

"Yes", she answered. "But how did I end up in your arms Bruce." He blushed at her question because he had no idea. He last things he remembered, before going green, was trying to approach her then his world went green.

"Sorry," he said. He wondered if the other guy knew his thoughts to get to her and did it.

Seeing so embarrassed he wanted to tease him. "It's okay. At least it was good way to wake up." Kagome laughed when he blushed all the way to the tips of his ears.

Kagome stood up after he began to look uncomfortable having her in his arms. Then her stomach growl making it known she needed food. He was surprise when she began to blush. "I guess we need breakfast." Then he frowned. "You sure you okay. You had a high fever and ugly cuts on your side."

She looked over her wound and found none. He surprised by this too. "Sorry, doc I heal faster than most." He accepted this and he left so that Kagome would change back to her clothes. She ran to her room to change while Bruce went ahead and told everyone I was better and walking around already.

Kagome walked in while everyone was eating his or her breakfast. Loki saw her but she ignores his looks. She sat right next to Natasha who stopped talking with Clint to look at her. "You okay." Kagome nodded. "The wounds you had."

"Healed already," she added.

Tony looked her over and Kagome ignore his looks too but he would have none of that. "Tell us Kagome, who attacked you last night?"

Everyone stopped to listen to her answer. Kagome ignored their questioning and served herself some coffee and some pancakes. She looked up and found them still waiting. She sighted. "A shadow demon."

"Huh." Clint asked, "I wondered about that. After Fury confirmed they existence but there have not been no evidence of any attacks on civilians."

"Yes, it is a shock to see them running around in this time, neh" she tried to make it joke. They did not find it funny. "Fine, it is not my first encounter with a demon since Fury confession. Some time ago another shadow demon attacked me at my vacation house."

"You mean this happen before," asked Bruce.

Kagome nodded. "Don't worry it didn't live to tell the story either."

"So, you killed both of them," asked Loki.

"More like purified them but yeah." Her words puzzled them.

"You stopped being priestess right, Lady Kagome," asked Thor who was quiet until now. His words made everyone stop in their tracks. "You magic is singular but I wondered who you serve."

"Priestess, I've heard you say that before. What is a priestess?" Tony apparently not the only one confused by his words.

"A servant of the gods," explained Loki while Kagome groans. He continued, "You kill demons if I am not wrong."

The team only looked at Kagome with wide eyes. Kagome only cringed. "You are not wrong. I hate that, for your information. I quit serving gods long time ago. Mine life sucked because they used me and threw me away when not needed. They did not even have the decency to make an appearance to thank me. I was born to kill demons but somehow I always done what I have felt like. They don't rule me, at least, not anymore."

Kagome wanted to stop talking about her miko status but she knew they were going to be relentless. Natasha spoke up. "Granted you did not know their existence. Why are they attacking you now?"

She sighted again. "I am their enemy. My existence is a damn good reason to kill me. I am a threat and what demons feel threat they go and kill it."

"But that is not the only reason", Natasha concluded.

"No," Kagome said. "I exposed their existence when we battled Loki. They are not happy with me right now. Therefore, they have sent assassins to kill me or at least frighten me into hiding."

"How did you expose them?" Bruce was confused. Kagome made no sense in her words.

"Simple", she said softly. "Venus is a demon too."

* * *

AN: Truths are coming soon...yes Kagome has somethings to explain to her confused teammates...please review...


	18. Your Plan is Flawed

Nothing belongs to me...

* * *

Subject: Venus

Chapter 17: Your plan is flawed

"She is demon", she answered her at their confused looks. "She is a very old, sexy kitsune demon to be exact."

"Wait a minute, poppet," said Tony intruded all confused. "You said you were a priestess their mortal enemy. Is not that betraying your belief? How come there is one inside of you?"

Kagome only grinned at him. "If I tell you I got to kill you." He frowned at her answer. She sighed. "Even though you would probably not believe the truth, I will have to tell you the truth. When they come, because they will, it's better if you know less."

"That is not acceptable," Steve said. "When one of us was attacked they are attacking the whole team too." No one refuted his words and it touched Kagome but she did not want to drag them into her word or her fight.

"Sorry, but this is a fight I cannot allow you guys to fight in." She stood up because she did not want to talk no more of the subject but was detain by Loki. She was surprise by his actions.

"Your magic," he asked. "Why did it attack us last night?"

Kagome was confused but then it hit her. Of course they did not understand how her magic works. She sighed and went ahead to answer him. "The demon claws had poison. My magic was working hard to spill in out of my body. While I am hurt my magic keeps me protected from dangers."

"You let the Hulk near," Steve added.

Kagome frown at this but then she smiled. "My magic found him none threatening to me?" Looking puzzled she continued, "Huh, that is new".

"Wait a minute," Tony said as he pointed at Bruce. "You attacked Bruce but not Hulk."

She was not surprise. "Hulk reminds me of my," Kagome cut off. "He reminds me of someone I know. He feels safe to me but Bruce is different. He is my crush not my mate. Magic never lies." With that explanation she quickly left them. Kagome needed to begin her search a demon soon to get answers. Waiting it seemed is no longer an option.

"Wait mate?" Clint asked. Kagome winced she did not want to go into _this_ subject. "What mate? You mean like a friend but we are your friends?"

Kagome blushed when she said this, "I meant lovers".

"Huh? I thought priestess were supposed to be pure." Thor's comment made Kagome blush even harder and she kept her eyes away from everyone questioning looks. Bruce could only stare at her too stunned to speak.

"You are a virgin?" Kagome groaned at Tony's words. Her worst nightmare just came to life. She hated explaining her circumstances. Tony was shocked to hear of such a possibility. She was old enough to have had lovers. Especially since Kagome was very beautiful.

"I am not going to answer that," Kagome said after trying to keep from blushing more. "For your information not all priestess are required to remain pure. Amaterasu-sama does not require me to do so because I need to give birth to heir, eventually."

"So you are not", teased Tony. For once, he found the young woman out her composter. Her status of purity was one of those things. Tony wanted to tease her even more.

"Tony, be quiet." Steve practically hissed in angered at his words. "Have some respect for her privacy." Kagome thanked Steve mentally for his intervention.

"How does that work though?" Loki was very interested on how her magic worked.

"Pure of heart," said Kagome. "If, I remain pure of heart my magic is pure." She sighed. "If, I were to used it for ill I would become a dark miko with dark magic."

"Dark miko's exist," asked Natasha.

Kagome only shrugged at her question. "Your guess is good as mine but I wouldn't cross one because they are very dangerous. Think Loki on high caffeine with diva attitude when you meet one. I did once and she was a bitch to kill off once you got around her magic."

"Okay", Tony intruded. "The facts are you have some bad demons out there to get you. How are you going to fight it?"

Kagome looked thoughtful then she explained, "I was going to wait and lured one out. Capture it; get information, then go kill this whoever wants me dead." She knew her plan was flawed but she had no clue how to find out who wants to kill her.

"Your plan is not working out very well", drew Loki. Kagome narrowed her eyes to him but she knew he was correct.

"He is right," said Bruce. "Your plan might get you killed. We need a better plan."

"Alright people," announced Tony. "Let's find a new plan to help Kagome." Kagome sighed. She knew saying otherwise was going to be in vain for this group of people. _ Do not worry Kagome, I am with them. Better we work as a team since our plan is not working._ Kagome mentally groan as she looked at each of her comrades. They were going to help her with or without her permission.

* * *

AN: Uh oh! Guess who? Keep reviewing...


	19. The Past Returns

I own nothing..

* * *

Subject Venus

Chapter 18: The Past Returns

Venus and Kagome stood nearby the next day as the team set out to plan what to. Venus was amused that they were trying to protect her because she knew she did not need their protection. _Silly humans, I do not need their protection. _ Kagome sighed and she told Venus that they did it because they wanted to feel like they were doing something good for Kagome.

Kagome, in the other hand, felt touched by their protective attitude. She knew that she part of the their team but seeing them so work up about her problem it made her feel like she was part of their team. The two of them had been working alone for so long that when they fought as a team they both realize they had someone to watch their back.

"Kagome, can you give us a rundown of youkai world", asked Tony.

"Huh", was all she said.

Tony sighed and pulled her closer to the others. He sat her down between Bruce and him. "You were standing over there in 'Lala land' while we were trying to come with plans to protect you".

She sighed. "Sorry, Venus thought it was funny you wish to protect me".

"Why", asked Bruce.

Kagome smiled softly. "Venus is very dangerous. I am powerful. Together, we are a strong force".

"Yeah, can't see that since you go hurt", stated Clint.

Kagome narrowed her eyes to him. "Try fighting a shadow demon at night and we will see how you will dwell since I know you can't see in the night".

"Tell us about those things", intervene Steve. "What kind of demons do we expect to see? Their strengths, weakness, and other things".

"Well, shadow youkai are soundless, odorless, and they use the shadows, including yours, to kill you. At night, they are your worst nightmare because the night belongs to them".

"But how were you able to kill it", asked Natasha.

Kagome sighed and sat back in the couch looking at no one in particular. "I am unique among the mikos. I have the ability to see the spirit world or the hidden world".

"Whoa", exclaimed Clint at her words. She stared at Clint with a glint of mischief.

"I see the dead", she said ominously. Clint and Steve's eyes widen when she said that. Thor did not look so surprised and Loki just raised an eyebrow to her words. Bruce only coughed in his surprise while Natasha only stared blankly at her words.

Tony laughed nervously but no one else said anything. "Puppet, that is like really funny". Kagome cocked an eyebrow and Tony gulp in disbelief. He stopped laughing at her serious face. "Shit, you are serious!"

"Yup", she said sulkily. "Of all of my gifts those are the one that I would've like to return".

"How is the possible", asked Bruce.

Kagome answered, "It's just another world inside this world. You cannot see it but I can. It fucking annoying to be walking around and then pass through souls. No notices but I do." They all gapped at my words. Kagome just shrugged carelessly. "I learned to ignore them over the years or I would have been committed a long time ago".

"That is so weird," said Clint. "But what does it got to do with those shadow things".

"They can't hide from me", she explains. "Not even magical people cloaking themselves can hide from my sight unless they are using dark miko magic. Even I have a hard time dealing with that."

"That information was not in you file", stated Natasha.

Kagome laughs at her words. "That is because I did not say nothing to SHIELD about it." Natasha frowns at her tone of voice. "Sorry, but you don't ever give away all your secrets to a secret organization with secrets. Rule in war: Never arm your enemy with weapons they can use against you later".

"Shit, kid", said Tony. "Even I don't take it to the streams but what you say it's true. I can't blame you from hiding it from SHIELD since they would use it to their advantage".

"Why work with us then?" Natasha asked. "You knew what we were yet you still joined".

"Venus", Kagome replied reluctantly. "She loves the thrill. The danger, the fighting, she craves it as she craves bathing in the blood of her enemies, literally".

"Okay, she is sick", Clint said with a disgusted face.

Kagome shrugged because they would not understand the blood rage of demon unless you were one. "SHIELD kept her entertained and I care less what she does. While I refused to kill in cold blood, or the innocent, I don't mind if she has her fun doing the job".

"Can you tell us anything else", asked Steve because her dismissal to Venus exploits with such carelessness was hard for him.

Kagome began to think over. "I can only tell you that if anyone want to kill me they just either know who I am and what I am capable of. Usually I get three types of reactions from youkai but it seemed that these really took option number one seriously, kill me on sight."

Steve wondered when she was going to bust in anxiety. "What is option two?"

"Oh, yeah use me", she stated. "That falls use me as a shield, as an object, stepping stone to greatness, or some recipe for hair product".

Bruce sputtered on the last part. "Hair product?" he said bemused.

"Long and complicated story that deals with some weird brothers with hair issues", she explained. She bit her lip in trying to cover her laugh from his scrunched face.

Steve still reeling over 'hair product' blurted. "Third option".

Kagome smiled in a wicked way that made Steve nervous of her answer. "They lust after me and find ways to, ah, seduce me, oh say, defile me".

"Are you kidding me", said Clint in disbelief. "They are like your enemies. Why would they want to fuck you?" Then he amended when she began to frown at his disbelief. "Not that you are not hot enough for them to try".

She lifted her neck in defiance while crossing her arms. "My magic calls to their inner beast as white shark to blood. Addictive, seductive, but it comes with a warning 'danger ahead' sign. Those individual who don't take the warning tread in dangerous ground."

"How dangerous, squirt", teased Tony.

She smirked at Tony. "Let's say that if any of them try to touch me I can purify them. I am most dangerous up close than far away. They should value their _extremities_ if they don't want to lose them by my power."

The men winced at when picturing that thought. Natasha winked at Kagome while they both laughed in the males' horror.

"So let's just say, they do know you. What is the chances they want to kill you to get famous", said Tony.

"Not possible", said Kagome. "To do this they must make it as spectacle as ever. The more publicity they have the better it would be for the news to spread that they killed the last miko. I am too hard to kill one-on-one. They have better chance to send hordes of youkai and maybe then have the chance to win against me".

"You sound confidant", stated Natasha.

"Can't say what is not true", defended Kagome. "Venus is a demon and such she has expertise in fighting their kind. Whatever I lack she makes it up for it".

"Okay so it not someone who want to get glory, than want revenge from you" proposed Steve.

"Could be", she said truthfully. "Miko have enemies but those would've done something about it before".

"Why", he asked.

"Steve, those youkai who know who I am would've come when I was in such a vulnerable time. Now it too late to even try".

"You know talk a lot in puzzles", drew Bruce.

Kagome responded, "Yeah, I try not to confuse you guys up. My life is so messed up and dark I could give you nightmares".

"Nah", dismissed Tony. "We all carry shit around with us. Yours would've not been so out of place with our own".

"Maybe", Kagome said softly. "But you would surprise at the horror I've seen".

One question was in everyone's mind was how is it possible to for her to know all this yet said did know they existed in this time. The silence was thick when Jarvis interrupted them.

"Sir", intruded Jarvis. "There is a man looking for Ms. Higurashi. He says he is an old friend".

They all looked at her for a response. She denied it. "I have no friends, new or old".

* * *

AN: Dun Dun Dun Dun...guess who it is?...


	20. The Past the Hunts Me

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Avengers are not mine...

* * *

Subject Venus

Chapter 19: The Past the Hunts Me

"Show him to us", Tony asked Jarvis. They all saw how Jarvis showed a man on the lobby. He looked like a regular man. Kagome frowned. Tony looked at Kagome. "You know him?"

"I don't know", she said confused. Then she gasped when she noticed his eyes. "Jarvis, focus on the guys face. I want to confirm something". Jarvis did as she asked and Kagome began to hyperventilate. It was he, it was Inuyasha. Kagome did not realize but she began to growl deep and the others saw that reaction.

Bruce came closer to her and asked, "Kagome, what is it? Do you know him?"

"Son of a bitch", she said angrily. Bruce jumped back with her replied. Shakily she said, "How dare him show his face to me? You are so dead Inuyasha!" Without another moment Kagome ran toward the elevator.

Steve was fast enough to get a hold of her arm and Kagome snarled at him. "Kagome, wait who is it".

"A soon-to-be dead youkai walking", she lashed at him.

Tony moved to her side too. "Calm down Kagome lets think this over".

"No", she said while trying to get lose from Steve but he refused to let her go. She growled at him but Steve stood fast. "Let me go Steve, he dared to show himself to me", she growled. The others stood tensed at her actions. They never have seen this killer anger from her.

"Let us meet him here", Tony tried to sooth the angry Kagome. "He could be the one trying to kill you".

"He wouldn't dare, the coward". Kagome was seeing red. Seeing Inuyasha's face brought a lot of pain, anger, resentment resurface once again.

"We let him come", suggested Steve. "If he tries anything we can help you". Kagome really did not want to face him with the entire team there but Steve was not going to let her face him alone and Kagome was reluctant to face either. Venus tried to reason to her too. _Listen to him Kagome. He cannot hurt you with all of them around you._

"Fine", she replied reluctant and everyone sighed in relief. "But if he pisses me off. I not responsible for my trigger-happy mode". No one deny her that. Tony asked Jarvis to let the guest up to them. Inuyasha did not cross the elevators door when Kagome already in defense. She stood between Bruce and Steve because they did not trust her to jump and kill the guy without hesitation.

"Inuyasha", hissed Kagome. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked nervous at Kagome who looked at him with angry eyes. The avengers stay quietly in the background but readied if he made a false move. "Kagome, I just want to talk to you. I saw you on television and trace your scent here".

"I have nothing to say to you, traitor", she stated angrily at him. He flinched at her words but stayed still. Knowing Kagome she might shoot now ask questions later.

"I just came to talk to you." He swallowed. "I have information that you might need".

"Oh, really, now you want help me. How kind of you", Kagome said trying hard not to kill him despite her heart telling otherwise. "You said enough to last millennia. I remembering warning you that I never wanted to see your face again. I wonder if you truly have a death wish coming to me".

"I know but things have change", he softly.

Kagome began to laugh in cynical way. "Oh, really, things have changed? Well, you fucker nothing is changed with me. You still betrayed me. I still lost my friends, family, and my baby all because of you". She heard someone sharp intake of breath at the last part. Steve stood frozen at her side when she said that too. Kagome could see the tension filling over her team, including Loki.

Inuyasha tried to move forward towards her and the team did not see when she summon a magic bow and let her arrow fly missing his head but marking his face. He winced but stopped moving. "That is warning next time I will bury my arrow in your heart like you fucking zombie girlfriend did to you years ago but this time you won't be getting sleeping beauty treatment from me".

"Kikyou-", he began but she interrupted. "Don't. Say. _That._ _Name..._ in my presence hanyou".

Inuyasha winced even harder at that name. Kagome never called him hanyou since she knew it was repulsive name for what he was. He knew she was still in pain but it has been centuries for him. He realized his mistake and now wanted to make it up to her. "Please, Kagome, listen I have changed. It's been a long time for me, I had time reflect on my mistakes, and I've come to make amends".

"Mistakes", she spat. "Mistakes are for children. What you did was betrayal! You betrayed me Inuyasha and did willingly. You, who I trusted above all else, stabbed me in back, left me bleeding behind. You have not right to say they were mistakes." Kagome was shaking in anger by now. The others began to see her starting to glow which its indication her power was rising to dangerous levels. "I was a child you fucking asshole. I was a girl believing in the hero would save her and only be left in hands of psycho sadistic bastard. Do you know what happens to child put through that, asshole".

The others, stunned by her words, watched as the scene played in front to them in horror. Kagome always said she never thought herself a hero just someone doing what they could. Now they understood her disgust in hero worshiping people had of her and reluctance to act on it. Kagome Higurashi stopped believing in heroes because of that guy Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took her words in but understood that she was too angry still yet and it would be useless to talk to her while she was being stubborn. "Fine, I will go but I will come back because we do need to talk".

"Don't", she said to him. "I am through with your lies and I don't want to face".

"I just want to warn you that Seisutze is still alive", he said. Kagome faulted for a second.

"Impossible", she replied venomously. "We killed all of his children".

"Not the actual child he had with Kagura", he explained. "He survive and his out to kill the woman who killed his father". He swallowed hard. "I scented him and found him a true child of Naraku".

Kagome did not want to believe him but Inuyasha nose was good. "Fine, message delivered. Now leave before I break my promise to him", she said. He said nothing but turned around and began to leave but Kagome continued. "Oh, and next time I see that bitch I will kill her, and take back what is mine. Keep in mind that I will destroy anything that gets in my way". He said nothing and walked away.

Kagome stood there than withdrew her power inside while dissipating her bow and arrows. She bowed her head trying to reign in her pain, his betrayal, and the memories that hunted her dreams. The screams of her friends for help in her nightmares. The horror she had gone through and survived. He had no right to come to her when he done so much damage.

"Kagome", said Bruce softly. "Are you okay?"

She said nothing but walked towards Tony's bar and began to pour herself shot after shot to numb the pain away. The others watched her actions but she could not tell them. They would not understand. "He was the only guy I have ever fallen in love with", Kagome began. The others stood still at her words. "I was 15 when I met him. Things happen after that and I had no control over them. Fate is a hideous and bitter word in my mouth".

Bruce sat down next to her but she kept her gaze on her drink. "I was attacked by a youkai wishing to take an object of power I carried inside my body, unknown to me. They came to fight over it but I had to get rid of it before someone took it and used it to take over world."

"Did you?" Tony said that as he sat on the other side of Kagome.

"Yes, but at a high price. A lot of people died, my friends were killed, I lost my life, my baby Shippou", she whispered.

"Shippou", asked Natasha and Kagome decided to face the team.

"Yes", she answered. "I adopted a youkai child as my own. Inuyasha", she growled, "it's his fault he died, and I won't forgive him for letting that bitch kill him". Kagome closed her eyes trying to hold to tears that never end. "He was just a cub. Small and defenseless, and she killed him in cold blood."

"Why do you think he came to you knowing you would try to kill him", asked Steve. He felt the pain rolling out of her in waves. He has never seen her in so much pain.

Kagome shrugged. "My fault, I think. I used forgive his trespasses all the time. He thinks I would do it again because he is sorry but I will not. He is as good as dead to me and so is she." Hardening inside while she wanted to do so otherwise. She spoke truth that she would forgive Inuyasha but felt that in doing so she would betray the memories of her friends. "She has something that belongs to me and I won't rest till I get it back".

"What?" Bruce asked trying to swallow the lump that formed in his throat at all that he heard from her. Kagome hid a horrible past and none of them knew of it.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him with determination. "My soul."

* * *

AN: Awww...the majority of you all got it wrong...why him because he is the cause of her pain...and I need to deal with that to completely heal her heart with Bruce...the say the truth will set you free...and Kagome has yet to discover some things she is wrong about...review please!


	21. My Broken Legend

I own nothing

* * *

Subject Venus

Chapter 20: My Broken Legend

"Wait what!" Tony looked at her in confusing as did the others.

"I said my soul, or at least the part that is missing", Kagome answered truthfully.

"How is that possible", Thor asked. He had never heard a soul been taken and the vessel still living. "How did you lose it in the first place and did not die?"

"I did die, Thor", she looked at him as Thor's frown deepen. "I died and my soul was ripped in two pieces. One returned to me and the other stayed in the zombie body of Inuyasha ex-girlfriend rise up zombie body".

"Zombie", asked Tony while sitting next to her.

Kagome sighted. "Yeah, weird shit always happens around me. Zombies are just the tip of the craziness I encounter".

"Why does she have it in the first place?" Loki was confused why the zombie woman could get her soul since she was a powerful miko.

Kagome laughed a bitter laugh. She turned to look at a confused Loki. "What is the possibility that the same soul returned to the same place. What is the possibility that the same fucking soul fell in love with the same man that killed her before?"

Loki looked at her with wide eyes. "You are her reincarnation. That is why she could take your soul since she previously had it".

"Exactly," she said bitterly.

Tony could not believe her words. Reincarnations, zombies, what world did she come from? In addition, she did not know demons existed then how she meet them. Her story is missing a lot of information and some of it does not add up. "Why not take it back?"

Kagome looked at him bored. "Her guard dog always gets in the way and she is, no," Kagome said smiling in triumph. "She was too powerful for me to confront on my own". Kagome grinned and let Venus red eyes come out and then back away. "Now, I am powerful enough to kill an entire army of her. He can't keep her safe now that I came into my full power."

"He, you mean her guard dog", asked Natasha.

"The asshole that just left", answered Kagome. Natasha understood her anger and pain. If, he had been her partner and he betrayed her she would have wanted to kill him too".

"What now", asked Steve. "If, this guy could find you others will too".

Kagome shrugged again. "Don't know. I am their ultimate mortal enemy in the flesh. I am what they fear would be born into the world".

"For being able to kill them." Bruce did not like what she is saying. In fact, he almost let go of the other guy when Kagome was shaking in anger with that guy. He had never seen her show so much emotion except in private with him or Loki.

She shook her head. "No, not just that. I am a legend among their kind. I both awed and cause fear in them. Now that I can distinguish them among the human behind their cloaks they will always fear me".

"You can," asked Tony wondering how she came to do that.

"Loki can help me", answered Kagome truthfully. The team looked at Loki who ignored their stares and questioning looks. He was glad he was able to help her. He had a dept to pay back to her after helping him before when he lost in battle with them before.

"Who is Seisutze and Naraku", asked Bruce.

Kagome winced because she really did not want to talk about him. She sighted at their eager looks. "I will tell you but you must never repeat this to anyone". She warned them. "I spell this place so don't think I won't know".

"Shit what!" Tony did not look happy about her confession.

"Sorry, Tony", she said while calming his insecurities. "It was for security measures. They could come in here and I needed to be prepared. I will not lose more friends than I already have to them. I want all of you safe too".

He grunted in response but motion her to continue. "My life is a tragedy".

"Welcome to the club", replied Clint while the others said nothing.

Kagome sighted and began to tell them her story. "I am the reincarnation of the bitch because 500 years ago she guarded an object of power youkai coveted. Naraku was a half-demon half human youkai lusting after her. He tricked her guard dog and her into betraying each other. He was seal to a tree for all eternity, while she took the object into the afterlife. Her soul was reborn and in turn the object reappeared once again into the world".

"You", guessed Loki.

"Yes", she answered. "I was 15 when I discover that youkai existed, that I was miko, her reincarnation, that I was born with the object of power, and that I am hated by their kind".

"Wait but said that you did not know they existed now", said a confused Clint. His words reflected everyone is thinking. "You were surprised when Fury said they existed now".

"Because I did not", she explained. "Everything that I lived through, the war, my friends, my enemies it all happened 500 years ago".

"Impossible", exclaimed Tony. Bruce second that.

"Not if you the ability to cross through time itself", she threw at them.

Tony eyes widen in shock. Bruce was the one who spoke next. "You telling me you went back in time".

"Yes, many times too", she replied but saw his disbelief. She sighted. "The object of power had the ability to create a black hole between the past and the present". Kagome began to see their science minds begin to compute that as a possibility so she added, "I could only travel back in time because of the object without it power I could not".

"You destroyed it", asked Natasha. She was thrill something that powerful was running around today.

"Yes", she answered. "That is the secret I carried with me. I knew they existed back then but not now. Naraku wanted the object of power to make himself a whole demon and take over the world. I stopped his ambition. He had the unique ability to create his own children from his own flesh since he was the combination of many youkai mixed in one".

"This Seisutze is his son", asked Loki.

"Not exactly", she answered. "This child is a true child since he raped Kagura his own creation and father a child of that union".

"Shit, that is fucking messed up", said Tony gross out by Naraku's actions.

"Yes, he was one deprived youkai. Evil in the flesh", Kagome shuttled at dark memoires and she still hear his evil laugh in the background. She looked at Loki. "He was worse than you in your worse moment".

Loki said nothing but understood what she was telling him. While he held hate and resentment toward his family. He wanted to rule the planet for good though his methods were not as good as he thought. Naraku only wanted to watch the world burn around him in destruction.

"How he is alive?" Steve was as disturb as Tony by her confession.

"He must have escaped while I battle his father", concluded Kagome. "Then hidden among humanity and only risen again because I showed myself in public".

"How could he know it was you", asked Loki. "You were human and human die eventually".

"My magic is unique to youkai", explained Kagome. "He would know me since he felt my power before besides if I am right, he was not raised alone. Maybe that someone knows of me and told him who I was".

"And now he wants vengeance", concluded Thor who had been very quiet the whole time. Everyone jumped at his voice.

"Probably", she said.

"So what now?" Tony asked.

"Now, I need to find Sesshoumaru and figure out what the fuck is being going on", she said hoping that she find the taiyoukai alive in this world. "Before Naraku's child unleashes his power on the humans because then we are going to be in big trouble".

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for your reviews…I felt like I was getting enough for this story but I see that I have many great followers! It will get better…keep reviewing..!


	22. Birth of Venus

Inuyasha and Avengers do not belong to me...

* * *

Subject Venus

Chapter 21: Birth of Venus

"Who the hell is Sesshu-sesou-whatever", asked Clint.

Kagome sighed. She looked at then calculating how much she should tell them. She decided to tell them enough. "He is the asshole elder brother".

"And you want to find him, why", asked Natasha.

Looking at her, Kagome cleared her voice. "He was my sensei. When I left Inuyasha I went with him because I knew he would help me control powers and better my fighting skills."

"He is you teacher", asked Bruce. He was interested in the person who taught her all that she knows.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, if I could trust a youkai in this time it would be him. I am not sure if he is going to be happy to see me again".

"Why", asked Bruce.

Kagome bit her lip. "I kind did what I am not supposed to do last time I was with him. He was not pleased, nor happy for my actions".

"What you do, girlie", asked Tony looking bored and taking a gulp on his scotch drink.

"Venus", she replied.

"Huh", said a confused Tony. "What does Venus have to do with anything?"

"Everything", she said. She sighed again and said, "Fine but let's sit down because its kind a complicated story and since you already heard a lot of bad things tonight. This might be a shocker".

"Aren't they always", murmured Clint. Kagome huffed at him but he only winked at her in response.

Once everyone was sitting down Kagome began her story. "I am not exactly your typical miko".

"There are other kinds of mikos", asked Loki. He was standing by himself a little far off from everyone but still near enough to hear of her story.

"Yes", she answered him. Kagome frowned as she said, "There levels of strength, added with what kind of abilities you have, and of course there are dark mikos".

"Dark mikos are different", asked Tony.

She looked at him accepting his fear. "Yeah, they are mikos who turned to darkness and do evil."

"Can you become that", asked Natasha.

Kagome bow down and answered, "Yes, but it will take a lot to do it".

Bruce who was looking at her bow down head wondered if she ever closed to turn. "How does that work", he asked.

Kagome looked at him. "Mikos are people of light. There are people of pure of heart. People who are willing to sacrifice their lives in a heartbeat without question. People with a kind soul. The holy monks are the male versions of mikos."

"Shit, you are pure of heart. What about the rest of you", asked Tony while wiggly his eyebrows to her in a sexual suggestive joke.

Kagome winced and half smirked. "Maybe, jury still out there".

"You lie", said Loki. Kagome turned to him while raisin an eyebrow at him in question. He continued. "Your magic shows you are still of light. You practically ooze of pureness over your whole body." He frowned then said, "How is it possible you went through all you said with that guy and not turned."

Everyone wondered that too. They all figure out that what that guy Inuyasha did to her could cause a lot of people to hate. Especially, if she was a young girl with her first love. Bruce winced at the thought of teenage girl heartbroken, going through hell, being chase by demons. It is a miracle she is still good.

"Venus happen", she answered to them. She whispered. "I thought to hate him, to hurt him back for what he did, but when I drowning in sorrow one night. I heard the cry of demon nearby in pain. When I found her, she was dying. I felt pity for her and tried to help her but she said it was too late."

"You helped your enemy", asked Thor.

Kagome growled at him. "You cannot judge an entire race for the mistakes and actions of couple individuals. If that was the case, humanity itself is evil." Thor remained silent at her reprimand. She continued after chasten him. "I told her I could help her even though inside I was dying myself. I felt her pain and she was the most beautiful creature I ever seen. She saw my sincerity and said if I make space for her she would live".

"Because your soul was already broken she could come inside and live there", stated Loki.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, that is true. I agreed and she died but her spirit moved inside." Looking at all of them. "We are truly two people in one body. When she comes out that is Venus, the fox demon that died."

"Like a possession", whispered Tony. Steve who was silent cough at his words but said nothing.

"Yes", said a smiling Kagome. "But once I regain the missing piece my soul back, Venus will leave."

"Were would she go", asked Steve. "She is a spirit right, and needs a body. Where is she going to find one willing to take her in like you did?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Venus has rested and gained enough power to seek a female vessel that will carry her in the womb so she could be born again in the world."

"Wait what", stuttered Tony. He had stayed sitting down drinking his scotched at the bar but got up and pointed at her with a figure. "She is going to use a pregnant lady to be born into this world".

"It is the way of her kind", Kagome defended. "She was powerful to begin and her kind had enough magic to do such a thing." Seeing Tony's disbelief looks Kagome amended, "If it makes you feel better she will look for an empty baby, a mom who would miscarriage, go inside revive the fetus and be born. The mom gets a baby and Venus gets a body. Her plan is a win-win situation".

They all looked at her in but Kagome only cared for Bruce's reaction. He frowned but at the end he looked relief and even surprised at the capabilities of Venus. Bruce noticed her stared and tried to reassure her and he was not making judgment of either Venus or her for the information given to her.

Kagome continued her story. "When Sesshoumaru found out what I had done he was, displeased. First, I could have died in the process of her going inside of me since my body would carry two opposite forces. He also said I needed to stop being so friendly with his kind because some would really want to hurt me on purpose. I was miko and most of them would take me as a threat so I need to become more cautious around them. Last, he hated the fact that I decided such a thing without consulting him and that I had chosen a fox demon to boot."

Bruce was surprised by the reasons her teacher said. He wondered how many times he must have said that to her. Although, he was not surprised that Kagome would help the demoness. Kagome was the type to help without appreciation. She did with Loki. He just hopes that they soon find out what is going on because the further he finds more about her the more he feel his tight grip on his anger slip away. Sighting Bruce thought Kagome finally succeeded getting under his skin. He still does not know if it is for good or bad it happened.

* * *

AN: Phew, I finally gave you guys the run down on how Venus came to be inside Kagome...but dont worry more interesting things are coming both good and bad... please review


	23. Taking a leap of faith

Nothing is mine...its a pity...

* * *

I have an announcement to make...pay attention! I need a beta like super fast! I wish I could update soon but I have terrible grammar...so take pity on me and become my new beta! you can find me at my email melucio1 thank you for your reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Subject: Venus

Chapter 22: Taking a leap of faith

Kagome was sitting outside the tower looking into the night. Her confession had confused her teammates. Even they did not understand her ways. They kept giving her looks of someone foolish. She knew those looks. When she was in the past, villagers and her own friends would look at her. Kagome did not understand why.

_They do not understand your kindness, Kagome._ Kagome frowned at Venus words. _Kagome you fell in love with your enemy, you help your enemy, and when you had the opportunity you forgive your enemy._ They think I am stupid too. _ No, you are just too kind for your own good._ _They had seen in Loki what you are capable._ _You took in an ex-villain and made him your friend_.

She sighed at Venus words. They are not first to question her actions. Inuyasha had also questioned her actions with her friends after each done something bad to them. Kagome could not blame them for their actions. They all had a valid reason why they tried to hurt her, and Loki is not that far off. Why would he not deserve a second chance? Maybe if people stopped looking at people weakness, and begin to acknowledge their strengths there would be so much evil going on.

Bruce cleared his voice interrupting her thoughts. "Do mind company, Kagome?"

"I don't", she replied. He smiled at her and sat next to her. Bruce had remained supportive during her confession of Venus, and that had made Kagome feel good. He may not understand her actions but accepted Kagome for who she was, a kind and generous soul.

"Do you think I was foolish, Bruce, for letting Venus inside", she asked him.

He answered, "I am not exactly able to answer that question. I meddle with science, and I gain the other guy as a result". Looking at Kagome, "What you did for Venus was foolish, but also good. You are a kind woman".

Kagome shook her head. "I am not. I just hate the injustice of the world, the dumb way people treat others that are different, or the lack of tolerance in others".

"Exactly", he responded. "That is why you are kind. Most people don't care for others, but you do."

"Does it make me a bad person to want to kill Kikyou", she asked him.

"No", he replied. "For what you said she was already dead, and she stole a piece of your soul. She does not remark me as a good person that should exist".

"He was in love with her", she said softly after a while. He said nothing but listen closely. "I knew this but still hoped that he would look at me, Kagome. He was my first love, my hero. He was the person whom I trusted with my life without hesitation. He had my loyalty even though most of the time he never did something to deserve it. When he betrayed me, I wanted to die. I had to pick the broken pieces of my poor heart, and find some way to move on with my life. Venus helped me focus, protected me when I could not protect myself. I owe her a great dept".

"She is a very interesting being", he said.

Kagome grinned at him. "She thinks you are interesting being too".

"She talks to you about me", he asked curiously.

She nodded. "Venus is a very simple yet complicated being. Simple, because she takes what she wants, does as she pleases, and has no remorse for her actions. She is complicated because underneath her attitude, she wants to belong. I found that in common with her. In the past, I never belonged because I was too bold, dressed out of time, and spoke to boldly. I am also different because I seen, done, felt different from normal people. They only one who understood me were my family, but they are gone too".

"I am sorry. I read that in your file", he informed her.

Kagome dismissed his intrusion. "Don't worry about it, I read your file too". He smiled briefly at her confession.

"Why me" he asked suddenly.

"Huh".

"Why do you want me?" He repeated patiently. Bruce wanted to know what was about him that she wanted. "I am not exactly something to desire. I have anger management issues and way older than you."

Kagome looked at his earnest face and this was the moment, in which, she was waiting. Bruce was willing to hear her now. Taking a deep breath she said, "You are unlike the others. I see you more clearly than the others." Blushing at his look she continued, "You are very attractive man. Your aura shines brightly to me, and it draws me to you."

"Aura", he asked.

"I can see things others can't", she explained. "Like ghost and stuff like that. Auras are the emotional force of people around. Yours burns angry most of the time".

He stared at her in disbelief. "You can read my emotions". When she did not deny it he asked, "And you found that attractive".

"You don't understand", she said quickly. "I see your anger but underneath it lays such a beautiful soul. You are dazzling inside and out, Dr. Banner. You are very handsome too".

Bruce had no words to refute her and blushed at her compliment. Closing his open mouth he said, "You understand that the Hulk can hurt you".

She smirked at him when he said that. "He won't hurt me. He likes me more than he does you. He keeps rubbing his aura with mine all the time."

He gasped at her this time then he narrowed his eyes at her. "Rubbing, since when does he do that?"

"He is been doing that since I met him in the hellicarrier when you lost control. After I got wounded he has done it more strongly now", she answered him truthfully.

"And you never said nothing", he stated no sure wanting to accept that his alter ego been doing that to her.

"He is cute. His actions remind me of a youkai keeping his mate safe, and calm", she said softly. "Venus has felt it too".

Bruce wanted to sigh in embarrassment but he could not blame the other guy for making the move when he was a coward to do so instead. Kagome seemed pleased with his actions instead of being mad so that was okay with Bruce. He did wonder what her own alter ego thought of Hulk's actions. "What does Venus think of Hulk?"

"She likes him, but she is seriously attracted to Loki", she said carefully.

"What?" replied a shock Bruce.

Nodding at his disbelief she continued, "I know, but she found in Loki a kindred spirit. They both much the same, and she attracted to powerful beings. She purred when he had appeared the first time in the hellicarrier. I had to remind her that he was a bad guy rather than a hot piece of meat".

Bruce did not know whether to feel jealousy at her words or to pity her for Venus actions. "Will that be a problem with you", he asked.

"No", she said. "As I told Venus this is my body, my rules. I like Loki but I want friendship from him, and nothing else. She can tell me things but I am glad she can keep her emotions in check while residing inside of me. I don't want to cause confusion on the fallen god."

He was pleased with her words. "Then I would like to date you", he blurted. Kagome gasped in surprise and Bruce winced as his bumble. His last relationship ended badly, and he had spent the last few years avoiding relationships or any kind of human connections. Kagome had been persistent, and Bruce found himself giving in her offer.

"You want to be my boyfriend", she said smiling at him brightly. When he nodded, she jumped into his arms. He was startled but hugged her closer. Kagome knew how to deal with the other guy and was not scared of him. Bruce breathes in her scent and found it alluring. Kagome held him close, as if, he would disappear or take back his words. He was not. He wanted her as much as she wanted to him only his fears had kept him afar, but not anymore. He wanted to live not just exist anymore.

They stayed like that holding each other expressing through their bodies what in words they could not convey. They did not need to be lonely anymore.


	24. Venus makes her move too

Hello dear readers, it is I the author of this story. I thank you all for your patients in my long updates but I figure something out. I have adopted a beta and currently going over chapters but I decided (without telling going by her) to update this chapter. Here are some answers to some of you all questions. While I was writing this story this pair just jump up and took over! Oh well, anyway enjoy and sorry for the grammar errors. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Subject Venus

Chapter 23: Venus makes her move too

Everyone notice the subtle changed between Kagome and Bruce. He stayed close to her now when she would enter the room. She touched him softly and he did not recoil from her touch. He smiled back to her when she teases him with the Hulk. One time, she even hugged him closely while everyone watched a movie. They cuddle together, which everyone did not make comment of it.

The only one who was puzzled is Loki. He understood that Kagome was two people in one, but he wanted to know that minx that lay inside of her. Kagome's confession of Venus attraction made Loki think about what else she likes of him. In Asgard, he was a prince, women flock him for his position, or use him to get closer to Thor. None of them, Loki thought, wanted him for him. In the beginning, he had basked in the admiration of the women but when he realized their goal, he stayed away from them. He decided long ago that pursuing women was a useless venture.

Venus represented that want he had long ago pushed away. The only problem was that she was inside another's body. How is possible to get to know her when Banner and Kagome are practically joined at the hip. He needed to speak with her in privacy to ask her opinion on this. She was his new friend, and as such he could speak his mind with her without fearing judgment or reject. Loki hopes that he can come to some agreement with her in getting to know Venus better even while she was residing in Kagome's body.

Tony, in the other hand, was pleased about their relationship. After reading his expedient, his first thought was when was the last time that guy was got laid. Then, was he even capable of it since the technically of his condition made that difficult. When he saw the interest coming from Kagome, he was pleased. She was a good person, and by the looks stubborn. Good, thought Tony, she is going to need it when Bruce presents himself as reluctant as he acts. Seeing them both together now pleased him. They both deserve happiness, and apparently they found it in each other.

Kagome noticed the stares of their teammates but she did not care. Bruce was the man she wanted. Beneath the layers of aloofness, laid a man with heart of gold. He was good inside even if he did not believe her. His past thought him to stay away from any emotional attachment, and people show him to be weary least they get hurt because of him. Kagome understood his pain for hurting others in his rages, she had done the same. Her actions had broken the Shikon jewel and cause for a lot of people dying in the process of recuperating it. They both knew regret and the pain that came from their past mistakes.

Bruce felt like he hit the jackpot with Kagome. She was beautiful, brave, and strong enough to face him even when he was not himself. Her persistent pursuit of him had worn out his lifetime barriers he had erected for himself. She tore down all his possible objections for being together with a merciless determination that had left him breathless in anticipation. Here was the opportunity he thought he would never have. To build a romantic relationship with a woman, to have a connection to another human being, to be able to feel human once again. Kagome had given it all to him.

Sighing while the group continues to watch the movie, he pulled her closer to his side. Kagome noticed his action and turned to question him silently with her eyes. He shook his head and she frowned. He only smiled at her and mouthed, "Later". She nodded at his request and snuggled closer to him.

Once the movie was over, everyone scatter his or her own ways. Loki stayed behind to talk to Kagome while Bruce tidy up their mess. "Lady Kagome, I wish to speak with you."

Bruce looked up quickly but continued with was he was doing. Kagome stopped what she was doing and drew closer to Loki. "Loki, its Kagome remember." He paused for a second then bow lightly to acknowledge her request. She asked him, "Need something".

"I wish to speak with about something", he said while looking at Bruce then turning to Kagome, "in private".

"It's something bothering you", she asked.

He shook his head. "I wish to speak with about your comment from few days ago."

Kagome looked confused then she realized what he was talking about and figure that he finally thought over what she confessed to him. He wanted to know about Venus and her feeling of him. _Tell him I want to lick him from head to toe._ Venus words sent Kagome in a coughing fit. She blushed at her words and tried to cover it when Bruce and Loki stared at her in confusion. "Air went the wrong pipe", she explained dismissively.

Bruce accepted her words and finished tiding up. He kissed her temple in his way out of the room and said, "I am finished here. I wait you for you in the room". Kagome blushed at his words because it made it seemed like he was going to wait for a lover rather than his sleeping partner. Their sleeping together came out of her falling asleep on his shoulder a few days ago and he carried her to her room. She forced him to sleep with her while holding on to him on a tight grip. They been sleeping together ever since. They never had better night's sleep than the past few days while sleeping in each other's arms.

Once they were alone, Loki began. "I wish to understand what you meant when you said Venus was attracted to me".

Sighing she pulled his hand so they could both sit together on the couch. "That what I meant, Venus likes you."

"Why?" Loki asked.

Kagome shrugged at his question. "Same way I'm attracted to Bruce. It just is there is no need to questions further."

"I wish to speak with her", said Loki. Kagome was surprise by his request but wonder if Venus wanted to speak with him. _I want to speak with him child._ Sighing inwardly, Kagome nodded at his request.

Concentrating, she let Venus out. Venus took over half way. Smirking at the demi-god and laying back seductively she purred, "What do you wish to speak with me, Loki".

She smirked in pleasure when his eyes dilated and his rapid breathing. She felt pleased inside for the affect she had on him. That was a sign he was aloof by her presence.

Slowly Loki replied, "I wish to know why me?"

Venus dropped closer to him and Loki felt the need to fall back with her sliding on him. "You are something I want and desired but never found".

Frowning he asked, "What do you mean?"

Venus traced patterns on his chest then looked up with her eyes on him and said, "I am old demon, Loki. Kitsune, by nature, have the ability to sense our mates within distance. At the helicarrier, when you walked by I felt the pull towards you. You being a naughty guy, I had to remain in distance." He face drew very close to him and then she whisper, "Now you are not causing trouble for Kagome, and having you very close to me it's a gives me great pleasure".

Shaking out her seduction, Loki stood up. "You are in Kagome's body."

Sighing hard, she sat back now that he fled her seduction. "Yes, but soon she would be complete and I will be able to be reborn."

Loki thinking over her words said, "And should I wait for you?"

Grinning she stood up to leave the room. Walking by him she rubbed herself on his shoulder then kept walking. Looking over her shoulder she told him, "If you wish to have me then wait for I am worthy to be waited on". She threw him a flirty kiss, and turned to leave the common room. Kagome took over but shook her head in disbelief. Venus what are you thinking.

_Hey, Kagome, he needs to realize that I am a great prize to wait for. I told him what I want and now he must choose if I am what he wants._ Kagome bit her lip thinking, if he does not accept. Venus seemed not worried. _Yeah, like that would happen. I could smell his arousal. He will accept me just wait and see._ Kagome replied to her that she hopes she is right. Venus deserves to be love as much as Kagome does. Loki is a lost soul, but he was worthy of someone's love.

* * *

I own nothing...


	25. A Proposal

I own nothing…its sad really…

* * *

Hello! I just want to thank you all for your reviews! They are awesome…I came into a conclusion recently…I am going to keep writing (including my bad grammar) and that it…I hate you leave my faithful readers hanging on a cliff (been there done that) so if you have problems with my grammar…well…too bad! I am going to keep it up until I become a pro in writing so get out of way! Anyway…thank you all and enjoy (I wrote this thinking of all of you!)

* * *

Subject Venus

Chapter 24: A proposal

Days later it has seemed that plans for dealing with youkai assassins and possible threat to her was forming. Tony set up devices to 'study' these life forms. He did so when Kagome could not explain to him youkai, as a species, in general. Venus was reluctant to become a test subject to him. In fact, she literally warned him but Kagome convinced him that she could be a lot of help.

Venus was a solitary type of personality. She hated to ask for her but seeing that if their enemy is who they think is they are going to need help from their teammates. In the end, Tony won over his 'experiments' and only because Bruce promise to censure his crazier ideas. Tony check from blood type, which was hard because it came out as hers but with foreign entity. He worked with this entity.

The next step of the testing was: Venus's power. When Kagome tried to explain to them, they were all confused, except maybe Thor and Loki. Tony still had hard time figuring out how his hammer could cause flight or Loki's magic. Bruce only conclusion came was like mutant powers except it is a different species. By the end of the day, Venus was about to tear a new one on Tony but decided to hide in Kagome. That ended _that_ idea so now Tony figures since he could build a tracking device which would identify a demon.

He got excited about it when Clint joked that it would be nice to build a scouted, when Tony heard it he jumped into action. The only equation left was magic. Magic cause blockage in Tony instruments, Loki show that to him. Loki, to everyone's surprise, included himself by offering to help him develop a device that sees underneath the magic concealment or at least figure something is hiding underneath a cloak magic. When Bruce asked him why give us a weapon they could use on him his only replied was this 'I have interest in the ending of this outcome'.

Bruce mentioned this to Kagome and she smiled at him. Kagome informed him that Venus had made her feeling cleared to the dark god and that it was now his choice if he would wait for her or not. His willingness to help them was a sign that he is accepting Venus. Bruce was shocked to find the developing a new relationship and was curious on how she is taking it. Kagome smiled and said, "Bruce, when you know someone suffered a lot, been there for you when you need it, and your partner, you think you would deny her anything".

Her words struck to him and he agreed. "No, I would not". The subject was drop but somehow left undone, because Kagome is now going to be the vessel via love between a sexy vixen and dark god. Bruce had no right to tell her otherwise because hey he also had an alter ego while she has a living being dwelling inside of her for a while. Besides, he was very curious on how will Loki deal with Venus since Kagome mentioned she was kitsune youkai, well known for seducing their prey before draining their life away.

Kagome would often find herself currently sitting with him on a sofa in his own private suite. She spends more and more time with him when he is not busy with work or her with her medical emergencies than anywhere else except if Venus is out flirting with Loki (under the watchful eye of Bruce). They are taking their more physical relationship slower since Bruce feared that if he gets to excite the other guy would come out. The replied she gave was this, "I like him Bruce, and when I tell him that I was just being affectionate to his human side he won't mind settling down".

Bruce was not so sure about her words. Kagome would roll her eyes at extreme worried mind. She even convinced him to let out Hulk so she could talk to him. He was reluctant but with a help of meddlesome Tony, he was inside a containment which would hold Hulk. Tony would be suit up in case the containment did not hold against Hulks strength.

They others come with them. They were curious of how Kagome was able to calm Hulk down when they were in the air base. Kagome currently stood outside the container while Bruce got his 'freak on' as Kagome dubbed it. She was fascinated how her tussled-harmless looking guy would go green, big, and green.

Hulk not understanding why he was inside the container began to roar and before he could hit the walls, Kagome jumped into action. She could hear the cries of her teammates but she did not fear Hulk's anger. He heard her approach and stared at her for a while.

"Kagome', he said enthusiastically.

Smiling at him she said, "hey big guy".

He moved fast for a big guy and swept her off her feet to a smoldering hug. Suddenly, Kagome's body pressed against very strong pictorials. She heard rather than saw him smell her. "Kagome, good. Not hurt".

Pulling away as far as she could so she could see him she replied, "That is right big guy. I am fine now thanks to you for taking care of me when I was hurt".

"Protect mate." Kagome blinked at his words then grinned at him for his words.

"You are claiming me big guy? Do I have a say on this?"

Her questions made Hulk frown. "You not like Hulk."

She replied, "I like you fine but claiming me as your mate has strings attach to that big guy? Are you ready to handle that? I am not easy and that would mean you are mine too."

"Hulk strong. Hulk protect mate. Mate happy."

Her heart melted at his response. Kagome understood his proclamation. He is saying to her that he is capable in protecting her and making her happy. She loved it. Leaning forward she kissed the side of his lips. When she pulled back, she laughed at his darkening skin. He was blushing! Kagome replied, "I accept you proposition Mr. Hulk."

"Kagome mate Hulk", he said while looking at her with a smoldering look.

Smiling softly while blushing when she heard cat-calls coming from outside the containment she replied, "I can't when you are like this big guy. I am too small but I could while you are Bruce. He wants to mate with me but cant because when he gets too excited you come out."

She could see Hulk's mind going over her news. Hulk then nodded. "Bruce mate Kagome. Hulk watch. Protect." Blinking at his words, Kagome watched as he put her down and began to de-Hulk to Bruce. Bruce looked unsettled by his sudden return. While clutching to his clothes and asked, "Something big happened right?"

Kagome pulled him to a searing kiss she replied, "I think we are given Hulk's blessing to have sex. He", she paused not sure how to say it.

"He will watch", finished a grinning Tony as he strode inside the container followed by their teammates. Slapping a post-Hulk Bruce on the back he continued, "Did not know your alto ego was a voyageur?

"You could call it a threesome", added Clint with laughter in his eyes. He could not believe his eyes when Hulk calm down in her presence let alone propose to her in such a way. "Kinky don't cha think".

Bruce did not like the sound of their words or the fact that his teammates are far too interested in his love life or the lack of. He was about to tell them when Kagome interrupted him and said, "Call it what you may but all I know I can be with Bruce without interruption." She stood next to Bruce and began to draw him towards the exit of the containment.

"Where are you going", asked a smirking Tony.

Kagome tossed back, "To see where this new freedom will take us". Without stopping to see their reactions left their teammates in laughter and catcalls. Bruce was quite while they walked toward his room. Kagome help him down to his bed while he stared at her. He began to blush to the tip of his ears when she began to pull his pants down.

Stopping her he said, "Kagome".

Kagome looked up, saw his blushing face, and laughed at his embarrassment. Bending to kiss his adorable shy face said, "Bruce, when we have sex, you are going to be in top shape to keep up with me".

Pursing his lip and letting it go he asked, "Are you sure?"

Sighing she sat next to him on the bed. "I told you I am not giving up on you", she informed him. Then pushing him toward the bed she order him to lay down and rest since she knew the toll of it took on his body after a de-Hulk. Bruce thanked her and before he knew it she undressed and lay down next to him.

Grinning she said, "Get used to it". He said nothing but that night was the best post-Hulk night sleep he had ever gotten. He did not even get flashes during Hulk transformation. Kagome fearless pursuit on him left him breathless and anticipating the upcoming events in their relationship Bruce may or may not pull Kagome tighter in his arms.


	26. The Past Stirs

Subject Venus

* * *

Chapter 25: The Past Stirs

She was seething in anger. Long has she waited for this moment, to become whole once again only to be stop by incompetent underlings is beyond madness to the miko. She has waited centuries for the birthing of Kagome, when she thought she had the time right, those dogs would get in her way. Her choices were to wait out and then make a move to capture her incarnation. She did not expect her to be this powerful.

Kikyou glared down at her generals eyes and spoke, "You are telling me that you incompetent warriors could not take one human down".

General Sei narrowed his eyes at his queen. "Your highness never explained that the human was a miko, and a trained one."

"So, I forgot to mention such detail", replied Kikyou dismissively. "Your best assassins could not kill her?"

"She is powerful and well trained", defended the general.

Growling in anger, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Turning toward her adoptive son, he said, "Mother, I told you we should have done this personally".

Kikyou relaxed once again. "I do not think so my son. My incarnation is smart and I wish to make her worry and suffer before finishing her off".

He grinned evilly and said, "Should I make a puppet resembling Naraku that should bring tender memories back."

Smiling evilly, Kikyou stroke her son's hair tenderly. "You are correct my son. Let's not make her forget her wonderful time in the past". Laughing, her son began to set preparations for the soon-to-be puppet of Naraku. Kikyou watched him work while she sat back to look at her general.

"General, prepare your army. I want you to be ready for whenever I call you".

"As you wish, my lady" replied the general. Kikyou nodded and sat back down as her plans for destroying her incarnation are being set up.

Kagome cleared her mind and focus on her target again. She had been restless for the past couple of days, and training with her bow relaxed her. Bruce and Loki had notice her attitude but she ignored their questioning looks. Her quest to find Sesshoumaru had been blank and since she did not wish to have any contact with Inuyasha again she refused to go to him for help.

"Kagome", some said to her brining her out of musings.

Turning towards the voice, she found Bruce seeking her. "Over here, Bruce", she told him. He frowned and turned on the lights to the training area.

"Why are you training in the dark, Kagome", asked a worried Bruce.

She only smiled at his question and replied, "I train better in the dark".

Bruce surprised by this but nodded nonetheless. He watched her put away her equipment and wondered when she was going to open up and tell him of what is going on in her head. Sighing hard, he knew that sooner or later she would have to talk to him because he really felt like something was off.

Kagome heard his sigh and turned to asked him, "Bruce, why where you looking for me?"

He straightened up and said, "Tony thought that it would be good for the team to go out for dinner. I wanted to tell you".

"Oh, okay", she replied softly. Taking a towel and wiping her sweat off, she drew closer to Bruce. She placed a soft lingering kiss in his lips which he enjoyed much. Pulling back, she saw the hunger there and smirked inside. Their sexual tension had risen up a lot over the past few days and Kagome wondered if he was going to wait on her or crack under the pressure. Most of the time he kept her at arm's length but Kagome was stubborn. She knew that he wanted her why he was waiting was confusing to her.

_He will crack_ replied Venus. _He has been alone for many years and now that he has found you. He will not let this opportunity go._ Kagome grinned inside because she knew this too but she too was filling the pressure. He may look like a rumpled scientist on the outside, but underneath all those clothes was a lean, tone body delectable in Kagome's eyes. The glimpses she seen in the battle with Loki and during their naps she had seen left her such a great view of what is to come.

Shaking her head of perverted thoughts, she followed Bruce out of the training room. He told her to be ready at seven for dinner and left her to get ready. Kagome did not usually go out for fancy dinners but her mother always taught her to be ready for all. She owned a dark blue dress with straps that hung to her figure and some dark high heels, adding some accessories and she is ready for dinner.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she said not bad. Kagome never cared about her good looks but she is glad for them. Bruce was a handsome man, and so where the rest of the Avengers. She would fit right at home with their looks. Glancing at herself once more, she nodded in satisfaction.

On her way to the lobby, she met up with Pepper who looked surprised at Kagome. "Kagome, you look gorgeous. Bruce is going to be shocked", she said grinning at her.

With a smug look Kagome replied, "That is what I am hoping for". Pepper laughed and they both descended to the lobby.

Tony was the first to noticed them and said, "Am I not so lucky or what". The entire team turned to look at what Tony meant, while he went to kiss Pepper in the lips. Kagome felt the gaze of the entire team, including Loki, on her. Their appreciation made her blush in embarrassment.

Bruce could not stop staring at Kagome. She looked like vision of beauty. Her eyes stood out more with her dress which hugged her curvy hour glass figure closely. Bruce swallowed hard but went to her. Taking her hand and kissing it he said, "Kagome, you are truly beautiful".

Blushing at Bruce's compliment she replied, "You too, Bruce". They stared at each other eyes for sometime then an enthusiastic Tony broke their hungry looks.

"Bruce stop making gaga eyes to Kagome and let's go", he said with a smirk. Bruce sighed in annoyance but Kagome only laughed at his annoyed look. Grinning, Bruce pulled Kagome close and they went to the second limousine. They headed for a more private place which Tony said he cleared out for them alone.

At the restaurant, Kagome and Bruce walked together and Loki joined them as they waited for their table. Loki cleared his voice getting both of their attention. "You look beautiful, Kagome", Loki said to her.

"Thank you, Loki", replied Kagome in kind. Looking at the god she said, "Mortal clothes fit you great, Loki".

He grinned and said, "I make everything look good, girl". She laughed at his narcissi attitude while Bruce only snorted. One of the employees took them to a table, after that, enjoyed a quiet evening. Kagome worried that she would make a muck of things. Bruce only smiled at her nervousness.

Dinner went as planned, and the entire team was glad. They had a great time relaxing and felt a little less tension being in public. After dinner, on the way to a nightclub, Kagome felt something in the air. She dismissed it but the flaring of a demon aura made her stop in her steps. They were arriving at entrance of a nightclub when she felt the aura.

Looking around she tried to pinprick where it was. Bruce and Loki notice her stiffness and alertness that they asked her what was wrong. "Demon", she replied softly. They both went into alert because they never met a demon before.

"Where", asked Loki. Kagome pointed the direction of an alley. Then she gasped in shock at what she felt.

"Impossible", she said gasping in disbelief.

"Kagome what is wrong", asked Bruce. Not waiting for them Kagome moved in the direction of the aura crossed the street. Bruce and Loki screamed after her which caused the team to turn in their direction. They watched Kagome crossed the street almost getting hit but a car but not stopping.

Steve moved quickly towards them and asked, "Why is Kagome running over there". He saw Kagome run into traffic and wonder was going on.

"Demon", yelled Loki and Bruce as they also ran across the street. Honking and yelling occurred as the team also followed them. Walking toward the alley, they found the trace of Kagome or the demon anywhere.

Bruce began to worry only feel a blast and a Kagome flying through the air. Landing a few yards away, he ran toward her but was shocked when a dark shadow came out of hiding. Bruce stood in front of her for protection and so did the rest of the team. The demon stopped in his tracks. He was wearing a white bamboo coat. He was handsome with dark hair and red eyes. "My, my, my…my sweet Kagome. Finding protectors once again, did we not learn that lesson years ago. I can still taste the sweetness of your cries beneath my hands".

Kagome stood shacking but determine. "You mean when I cut you dick off the few times you tried to touch me you sick bastard but hey psycho like you likes it that way", she counter back.

He laughed at her reply. "Oh, my sweet miko, how I missed you so. All the fire, all that power, you would have made a lovely pet in my collection."

"Ha, in your sick dreams," replied an angry Kagome. "Besides weren't you dead, as I remember, I killed myself."

"Did you", he said smirking at her evilly.

"Oh, I did", she replied fast. "But I guess you baby son is playing tricks again. You are not Naraku; he never called me sweet miko."

"Ah, I seemed to be founded", replied the Naraku puppet. "Still the look on your face when you first saw me was delicious. I wonder if you had forgotten me but I am pleased you have not".

"Not as I going to kill you, faker", spat Kagome again.

Puppet Naraku stared at her team and said, "Have you told them our secret, Kagome. Have you told them that about our time together?"

"Sir, you need to put your hands in the air and come with us", replied Steve in the most Captain America voice without his uniform while the others stood tense to attack if the puppet made a wrong move.

"Human stay out the way, this is between the miko and I", Puppet Naraku said dismissively.

"And if we don't", replied Bruce in a growl. He was losing control of his tight grip anger by the words it was spilling.

He smirked at them. "As you wish". He lounged for Kagome.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update... that's life for you! I hope you enjoy this chapter because things are going to get darker...Kikyou as you read is not stopping until killing Kagome to make herself whole...and guess what "they" are appearing soon too! So please review and tell me what you think. For those who asked why not leave Venus inside Kagome I say, it not possible. Kagome needs to be whole and she cants harbor Venus while she does that...I will explain later in the story about it (i was vogue on how Venus and Kagome became one) so sorry...


End file.
